New Dreams and Adventures
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The Mugiwara crew accomplished their dreams with Luffy as their Pirate King. The crew couldn't help but wonder if the 23 year old Pirate King shouldn't get a Pirate Queen... Follow them on their new adventure, filled with new dreams on their own, awesome Island!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! New story about Luffy being pirate king and their accomplished dreams. This is just my interpretation of their futures. Sorry for any mistakes, I was too lazy to proofread... Later chapters are full with LuNa fluff.** **This story will be uploaded based on review popularity. So you readers are accountable for the pacing of this story. So please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

A black layer of stars and clouds covered the sky, turning the world dark. The waves softly crashed on shore, tickling it as it cascaded back into the sea. It left little spores of white foam and seaweed.

Every animal on the island were asleep, all sleeping to the waves lullaby. The wind caressed the leaves on the trees and plants, having a small lullaby of its own.

An orange haired, beautiful woman opened her eyes slowly, fluttering after she noticed how dark it was in her room. She brushed her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling she drooled a little. The navigator sat up straight, surprised as she noticed she fell asleep on her chair. Her desk was covered with drawings, sketches and drawing material.

Her brown, chocolate eyes landed onto her wall above her desk, seeing bits and pieces of her dream. Her world map. She had been working on it, day and night. Approximately, she finished 60% of it, but she still had a long way to go.

She stood up, stretched and decided she needed something to drink. Unknowingly, she had no idea what time it was, but looking outside from her window, she figured it was around midnight.

The hallways were dark and quiet... It was uncomfortable to have silence around her because she wasn't used to it... Hell, she was used to chaos and yelling around her, making her annoyed.

She arrived at the kitchen door, but her body got filled with confusion after seeing light coming from under the door. She swore she and the first mate were alone... The orange haired slowly opened the door, looking inside. Could it be the first mate? He normally was asleep...

Her eyes widened, seeing a blond haired chef standing in front of the stove.

"Sanji-kun!" Sanji turned around with surprise, hearing her voice "You're back! How are Zeff and the others!?"

"Nami-swan." Sanji smiled "They are doing great. Why are you awake at three in the morning?"

Three in the morning? She had no idea it was already that early... Or late? Depends on how you look at it. "I fell asleep during my work." She answered, sitting onto a barstool. "I wanted something to drink. I didn't expect you to be back."

Sanji smiled and walked to the fridge, trying to find something to make a drink off. There wasn't much because he always took care of the groceries."Where are the others? It's quiet in here." the blonde asked, grabbing a few pieces of fruit.

Nami puffed, thinking about it "Usopp went to visit Kaya, Chopper is at Drum Island, Franky is working on his train, Zoro is either training or sleeping upstairs, Brook is visiting Laboon and Luffy and Robin..."

Sanji hummed and looked at her, blending the fruit in the process. After blending it, he looked at her "How long have Luffy and Robin been away?" he wondered out loud.

"Three weeks." Nami answered, a bit too fast... Sanji glanced at her, pouring her drink into a glass. It was a rather refreshing drink with apples, citrus and strawberries. A straw was the finishing touch and he gave it to her.

Sanji grabbed a new cigarette out of the box, litting it and taking a drag. Nami was contently drinking her drink. Luffy and Robin were already away for three weeks... Sanji hoped they could get to a solution...

"How do you think Luffy is handling it?" Sanji wondered.

"He is probably bored and hungry." She answered, playing with her straw with a smile

"Yeah... Even though we are 4 years further, he never changes..." Sanji said with a nostalgic smile. Nami looked at her drink, slowly drifting away into her thoughts. Four years had already passed... Everyone had changed. A little bit on the outside, but especially the inside.

Sanji hadn't changed much on the outside. He got more patient and he was even a better chef after finding all-blue. Zoro's hair got a little bit longer, but nothing more than that. He did becoming the strongest swordsman after finally defeating Mihawk. Usopp had gotten more buff and he was a great sharpshooter. He finally told Kaya real adventures instead of made-up ones.

Chopper grew a little bit and he was the best doctor of the world. He was able to cure every disease and he had made every kind of medicine. The Thousand Sunny's had traveled the world, so Franky's dream succeeded. He now was building a sea train which was able to travel from each place to their island. His appearance hadn't changed much, but he upgraded himself and the ship. Brook didn't change of course. The skeleton visited Laboon now and then, as he had promised.

Robin had a bobline now, making her look very delicate and professional. Besides that, she hadn't changed. She found the Rio Poleglyph and thus the true history. Nami cut her hair a tad shorter, long enough to fall over her shoulders. Her bangs got long enough to put behind her ears. The clothes choice of Robin and Nami also became more delicate. She was making the world map, but she doesn't know if she changed much in personality...

And Luffy... Luffy got taller, slightly muscular and his face looked more grown-up. But he was still the same old, idiot with the same, old grin. The only thing they couldn't get used to is him being a little bit more mature.

And of course, the biggest change, was Luffy finally being pirate king.

.oOo.

"Sabo, I found him." Robin said, looking at the sleeping male in front of her. After searching for a few hours, Robin finally found her captain again. He was snoring in a lawn of tall grass with his strawhat over his head. Even his clothing hadn't changed over the past few years.

Robin smiled, seeing him snore. Sabo eventually showed up and looked at them both. "He'll never change..." Sabo said with a smile, seeing his little brother.

"Luffy." Robin said, shaking him awake "We can go back to Mugiwara Island."

Luffy hummed and frowned deeply under his hat. He lifted it, looking at Robin and Sabo, who were staring back. "We can go back?" he asked.

Robin nodded as answer and Sabo grinned. "Garp and Dragon liked your idea. So they are gonna try and make it come true."

"That's great!" Luffy yelled, sitting right up straight "So we can finally live at peace!"

"Yes. Exactly like you always wanted." Robin said with a smile. "But let's not celebrate too soon. Let's first see if the other captains approve the idea too."

Luffy grinned and nodded "How about a 'Welcome back' party!"

"You always want a party, no matter what." Sabo laughed, shaking his head "Well, your rules, Pirate King."

Luffy jumped onto his feet and he ran downhill. Robin sighed and Sabo frowned. Luffy just woke up, so where did that energy come from... Luffy ran towards the small boat that was docked at shore. It was the boat Robin, Sabo and Luffy came in. Dragon, Garp and Luffy made an appointment on an Island that was easy for them to reach, but still be secure. He jumped onto the boat, yelling for Robin and Sabo to hurry up.

Luffy couldn't wait to go back home, to his crew again. He missed everyone so much and after going back to his island, he couldn't wait to give a party for every friend and every alliance. The pirate king went onto the roof of the cabin, waiting for Sabo and Robin to finally arrive.

.oOo.

The sun came up. Every animal woke up again and so did the few nakama on Mugiwara Island. Nami woke up, finally in her own bed. It took a while for her to really wake up.

Nami didn't sleep much, because she ended up talking with Sanji for a long time, talking about Baratie and his friends. The navigator went out of her bed and she walked to her closet. She had to work further on her map... But maybe she could first relax a little bit.

"Nami-swan, excuse me if I wake you." Nami looked at the corner of her room, looking at the audio tube Sanji was talking through. "Luffy has an announcement."

"I say she'll be here in 10 seconds." Sanji said, looking at his watch. Zoro snorted and shook his head.

"Five seconds. Tops."

As soon as he said that, the kitchen door slammed open. Zoro and Sanji both looked up in surprise, seeing the orange haired navigator in her pyjama "Is he coming back!?" She wondered. "Or is something wrong!?"

"Relax." Zoro answered with a grin. "Luffy, Nami is here too. We are the only three on the island now so you can talk."

"Great!" the den-den mushi said "Good morning, Nami. Robin and I are coming back! And Sabo is gonna stay for a while because we are gonna have a party!"

"A party for what?" She asked, walking closer to the den-den mushi on the bar.

"No reason. Just for fun."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. That was so Luffy, just throwing parties for no reason. She sat down next to Zoro on a barstool, looking at the den-den mushi. Nami put her elbows on the bar and she put her head in her hands for support. "So, how did it go? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun!" Luffy answered with a grin. Robin looked up from her book, her hair getting swept by the wind. She looked at how Luffy had been talking in his den-den mushi and noticed how happy he seemed knowing he was going back. Sabo used his devil fruit power to make the ship speed up, just like Ace used to do.

"That's great to hear. Tell me about everything when you get back!"

"I will!" Luffy laughed again. Sabo and Robin shared a knowing look with a smile. Sabo hadn't seen his brother for a long time, but he still knew him well enough.

"Alright. Be careful or I'll hurt you." Nami said, standing up again.

"Ironic." Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"I will contact everyone to meet up! We'll see you soon!" Nami walked away and exited the kitchen and Zoro and Sanji watched her leave.

"Haaa... She looks so beautiful nowadays." Sanji said with a sigh "If only she wasn't absent these days..."

"Absent?"

Sanji gasped and Zoro was about to smack his blonde head. The duo both knew Luffy sometimes could get too worried.

"Nothing." Zoro answered "She is working hard on her world map, so it is rare to see her out of her room. But other than that, she is OK."

"Ah, I see!" Luffy answered "I'll see you guys soon!"

"Sure. See you soon. I'll start making food for the party."

"Great! I can't wait!"

Nami walked to a small room upstairs and she opened the door, seeing every sort of den-den mushi's for every alliance, friend and nakama. The den-den mushi's of the nakama's stood on one shelf, every other lied everywhere. She wasn't sure if she could reach everyone and otherwise she had to work with good old fashioned written letters.

It took a while, but eventually she could reach everyone, asking them to come over for Luffy and Robin would return. Nami stretched and wondered what she should do. She could work further on her map... How faster she was done, the faster she could relax!

.oOo.

It took a long time for the three of them to almost arrive. They looked with a smile, seeing Mugiwara Island coming close. The black haired captain was staring at the huge mountain in the middle of the island, of which Franky had made a house inside of it. He made clever windows that made the inside light enough, but it was camouflaged so it didn't look like windows. That way no one would get suspicious and attack the island so they would be safe and sound.

The ground floor was a huge room with a huge couch, pillows, an aquarium, games and pokertable. It also had an informative and a hobby room for Usopp and Franky. On the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, guest dining room and a room for Sanji to grow his own fruits and vegetables.

The second floor were the bedrooms. Everyone had their own bedrooms and places, for their own privacy. Nami and Robin had a desk for their hobbies. Luffy didn't want any special treatment now he was the pirate king and captain, so he wanted a small regular room like the others. The second floor also had a small communication room to reach everyone. The third floor was the bathroom, with an enourmous bath. The fourth and upper floor was a gym. Zoro could be found here often. The upper floor also worked as a crows nest.

The parties were thrown on the island. Franky always made sure he used his Hologram dome over the island to make sure it wouldn't stick out and got attention. The docks are on the back of the mountain, hidden really good. Franky outdid himself again.

Luffy smiled, seeing the beach get closer. "You have to go via the back. The docks are behind in the mountain." Robin explained to Sabo. Sabo grinned and nodded, turning the boat around. Just as he was doing that, Luffy noticed a huge bird.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled. Chopper looked down from the bird and smiled happily.

"Luffy! You're back!" Chopper yelled back in happiness, but his yelling turned into angst yelling when he fell off the bird "WAAAAAH."

"CHOPPER!"

"And the chaos begins." Robin muttered, making a net with her arms. Whenever they were close by Mugiwara Island the known Mugiwara chaos would get awakened. Chopper landed safely into the arms nest and he sighed deeply, happy he landed safely.

Luffy sighed too, happy Robin saved the day again. Sabo turned the boat towards the docks and he was waiting for the mountain to open. The mountain wall slowly lifted up, showing Thousand Sunny's who was docked.

Robin and Luffy were so happy to be home again.

As soon as the boat stopped, Luffy jumped out, landing on the dock. He immediately ran inside and Robin and Sabo followed suit.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled, looking around in the huge living room. He ran to the aquarium, seeing all the fish. The house wasn't nearly as done when Luffy and Robin left, so everything looked surprisingly amazing. Robin and Sabo smiled, seeing him run around and adore everything. Was he really 23?

Chopper walked into the living room, smiling as he saw his nakama. "Welcome back! I missed you!" he said, running to Luffy and jumping into his arms.

"Chopper! I missed you too!" Luffy yelled, both crying as they were hugging each other. Robin and Sabo just looked, not believing that was the same guy who just talked about world peace and freedom... But well, it was Luffy so it didn't really surprise them...

Robin looked around, giggling as she saw the pokertable. She already wanted to play... She turned around and she looked at the huge ass couch. A lot of people could fit on that. Sabo also looked around, impressed by what kind of house his little brother has gotten.

"I'm gonna look further!" Luffy said running towards the ladder and climbing upstairs. "Awesome!" Robin, Sabo and Chopper heard from downstairs. Chopper laughed and hugged Robin too, because he just missed everyone.

Luffy ran around, looking into every room, yelling every time. He knew what Franky's plans were, but he could finally see it. He opened the kitchen door and he actually wanted to ask for food, until he saw Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. "GUYS!"

"Luffy! Welcome back!" Usopp yelled psyched.

"Luffy! About time! I kept making too much food!" Sanji said with a grin. Luffy was so excited to see everyone again.

"I missed you, guys!" he said with a grin "Where are the others?"

"Brook is coming towards here traveling on Laboon and Franky is flying towards here. He was back at Water 7, so going back to East Blue could take some time." Zoro explained. "Nami is upstairs, working on her map."

"Alright, I'm gonna look around a bit more. I'm coming back."

"Sure, sure, take your time." Sanji said, while he was making a drink for Usopp. "We're not going anywhere."

Luffy grinned and nodded. He ran through the hallway, going to the next ladder. It was funny how Franky brought ship elements back into the house, like decorated ankers, ladders and mirrors in form of shipwindows. Luffy looked into every bedroom, excited to see how the progress went. He opened the next door but he stopped, his smile dissapearing slowly.

Luffy stepped inside, seeing Nami sleep on her desk once again, but his eyes were more fixated at the big size of canvas hanging above her on the wall. He saw a lot of islands on it, and he recognized them all.

Luffy walked closer, getting a better look. He smiled slowly, seeing Nami turned this former nameless inhabited island of East Blue, into Mugiwara Island. He now looked at her seeing her sleeping position. Luffy put his hand on her shoulder and he nudged her softly. "Nami. I'm back."

Nami wouldn't wake up and Luffy pouted, shacking her harder "Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami, Na-"

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled, instantly punching him against his head

"Ah, Nami is awake." Usopp said, looking at the ceiling. Robin giggled again. She sure was happy to be back home. She had no family to go home to, so this was her home.

"So, Robin and Sabo." Zoro began, both looking at him now "Sanji and I were discussing whether if Luffy already had like... Interest in women? Or men? Whatever floats his boat."

Robin and Sabo now both looked at each other and back at the green haired "Eh?" Sabo began "How come you were discussing about that?"

"Well... He is 23 now, and besides a nosebleed he got after seeing Nami-swan naked a couple of years ago, he never showed any interest after all." Sanji explained with a shrug "I mean, even Usopp is sexually active."

"Why 'even'?" Usopp asked with pursed lips.

"Hmm..." Sabo walked towards Usopp and he sat down next to him on the other barstool. "I have no idea... I never heard him talk about women... And I think if I ask him, he wouldn't have a clue of what I am talking about..."

"Oooouuuuch..."

Nami gasped, only now getting who she actually punched. "Sorry!" she suddenly said. Luffy just came back and the first thing she did was punch him again. "Are you OK!"

Luffy looked up, rubbing the bump on his head. Nami stared at him. Whenever she thought about Luffy she still saw that 17 year old boy and she kept forgetting how mature his face had gotten. "Sorry..." she muttered again. This was the first time she ever felt guilty.

Luffy rubbed further, looking at the map again. Nami followed his gaze and she also looked at her map. "Did you go to Cocoyashi Island?" he suddenly asked.

Nami smiled and nodded "Yeah... One day or so. I needed to head back home to finish my map. Everyone is doing great!"

Luffy frowned, looking at her "One day?"

"Uh-huh." Luffy said nothing and he kept looking further. "I'm proud of it! I think I need to work a bit further and it will be done."

"That's great." he said with a smile. "I'm gonna look further! I'll see you in the kitchen!" he ran towards the hallway going to the next floor. "AWESOME!"

Nami smiled, shaking her head. Of course, he wanted to meet in the kitchen. She stood up and stretched. Time for her to go to the kitchen and she could use a drink too.

Nami went downstairs and she opened the kitchen door. She frowned confused after she saw every nakama stand in a circle, discussing something. She walked closer hearing them talk about a... Woman?

Nami peeked and she saw Robin drawing a woman, but Nami didn't know who she was...

"No, bigger eyes..." Sabo said "I'm sure he likes women with big eyes."

Robin rolled hers and she sketched bigger eyes.

"Bigger boobs."

"No, eyebrow, that's what you like."

"What are you doing?" Nami wondered out loud, catching everyone's attention.

Usopp looked at her and grinned. "Luffy is 23 and pirate king, so maybe it is time for him to finally get a pirate queen. So we were sketching a woman what might be his liking."

"How can you sketch someone, not knowing what he likes...?" She asked.

"We are going to ask him. Maybe he does like the drawing and we know we have to search for a woman like this."

Nami stared at Usopp, her head having every kind of thought "I think you came with this idiot idea." She started, making Usopp gasp in shock. He thought it was a great idea. "Robin, why are you getting yourself involved in this?"

Robin giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm bored."

"Wait, you think it's an idiot idea too!?" Usopp asked shocked.

"It's the worst idea I have ever heard. And Luffy is our captain... Go figure." Zoro answered "But like Robin said, we're bored."

"I'm hurt. Really hurt."

"Robin-chwan, could you draw my dream woman?"

"Everyone with boobs is your dream woman." Zoro answered with half lidded eyes. Sabo drew something on a napkin and he gave it to Sanji. Sanji frowned and looked at it, seeing two badly drawn boobs.

"Here, have fun." Sabo said, making Zoro snort.

"Harharhar..."

"Could you draw my dream girl?"

Everyone looked at the little reindeer boy, seeing him loop innocent. "Of course, Chopper." Robin said with a smile. He was still too cute and too innocent for the Mugiwara crew.

"Everything looks so awesome!" Luffy yelled excited, walking into the kitchen again. Everyone looked at him "Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

"Of course, you are. You always are." Sanji said with a smile. Just as Sanji was beginning to cook, Franky also entered the kitchen.

"FRANKY!" Luffy yelled, leaping at him and wrapping his stretched arms around his torso.

"Ah, Luffy is back." Franky said with a grin, feeling nostalgic because of Luffy's yell.

"The house looks so awesome! You've done such an amazing job!"

"Everything for the pirate king!" Franky answered with a grin.

"Now we only wait for Brook." Robin said "Do you think he fell of Laboon and drowned?"

"TOO EVIL, ROBIN!" Usopp yelled shocked.

"Yes, Robin-san! Way too evil!"

Everyone looked at the one who said that, all surprised by his sudden presence "BROOK!" Luffy yelled again, now hugging the skeleton.

"LUFFY-SAN! YOU'RE BREAKING MY BONES! THAT IS NOT A JOKE. I REPEAT, THAT IS NOT A JOKE!"

"Everyone is here! Sanji! Let's eat!"

"I'M BUSY, HAVE PATIENCE, EARTHWORM!"

Robin and Sabo smiled. Luffy had been really absent the last few weeks, and the political conversations didn't make his mood better either. They were happy Luffy was back to that same old Mugiwara idiot.

Sanji and Luffy were annoying each other, but as they were annoying each other, Luffy noticed the drawing Robin had made. He looked at it and frowned.

Luffy couldn't help but wonder why they drew Nami...

 **Next chapter will have explanation of why Luffy and Robin were on that Island for three weeks, a party and a bit more of LuNa fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, thank you for the amazing reviews. Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece.**

* * *

Everyone sat in the dining room, eating, talking and yelling. The pirate king was stealing food again and Usopp, Franky and Chopper wouldn't let him. The women were eating and talking normally and Sanji and Zoro had another fight about Oda-knows-what...

"Well, guys." Robin started, making everyone stop in their tracks except for Luffy. "Let me tell you about what we talked about for the past three weeks."

"Yes! You have no idea how curious I have been!" Usopp said excited.

"As long as you didn't make Luffy the boss of the whole world, I'm ok with everything..." Franky added to the conversation.

"Of course not." the archaeologist said with a smile "As you all know, the World Government and Marine has fallen."

Everyone nodded, clearly remembering the revolutionary war. Right after Luffy became pirate king, the world had an outburst. The revolution army, the Mugiwara crew and many allies - Shanks, Vivi, Trafalgar Law, Jinbe, Hancock and every island the Mugiwara's have helped over the years - fought against the corrupt World Government. A lot had fallen and a lot got wounded. Especially Luffy because he became the pirate king and they had to get rid of him, but they apparently forgot how stubborn he was.

At one point, Garp choose to take the side of his son and grandson after seeing how Luffy had gotten hurt, but Luffy's dedication and strength to fight further was the biggest reason for Garp to fight alongside his grandson.

"Everyone in the world has freedom." Robin explained "But that isn't necessarily a good thing. Many criminals do as they please right now because there isn't a law and justice anymore."

Everyone nodded again, listening intentely at her. It was true. Every criminal had the times of their lives right now. "So Luffy came up with an idea."

"Wait? Luffy?" Sanji asked, not believing what the hell she was saying right now. "Luffy came with an idea?"

"Yes. Sabo and I helped making the idea better." Robin explained "Most of the Marine's were corrupt, but there also were a few which weren't - for example Coby, Helmeppo and Garp. So we came with the idea to make a justice system which don't label every pirate as 'bad'. The wanted poster system will still exsist, but our wanted posters are uplifted."

"That's great!" Nami said excited "So I can finally shop without bounty hunters going after my ass!"

"I don't think they were after your derriere for your bounty, Nami-san. I think they were for your panties."

"So, we have thought of a new justice system. We made regions and every region is guarded by a few destignated pirates in coorparation of the Revolution army. Shanks will take care of East Blue. Because Shanks is the captain of the Akagami crew, that crew will automatically take care of East Blue as well. We are their allies, so if Shanks can't handle it, we will be asked for support."

"And why isn't Luffy destignated?" Zoro wondered, a bit annoyed he couldn't fight too.

"Because Luffy is the pirate king and thus a target for every bad pirate." Sabo began "We can't put him in danger."

"I'm just as annoyed as you are." Luffy said with a pout, looking at his first mate and sharing the same feelings.

"Just go outside if you wanna fight." Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What exactly was Luffy-san's idea?" Brook wondered. While the skeleton was watching his eating captain, he couldn't imagine Luffy would come up with a good idea.

"It was Luffy's idea to fight bad pirates off with good ones." Robin said.

"So he just wanted to fight…" Nami said, knowing how her captain was thinking. Luffy looked at her and grinned. Great, she was right. "It's a good idea. I hadn't expected that from you."

"Talking about good ideas!" Sabo started, catching everyone's attention. "Luffy, since you are Pirate King now and 23, shouldn't it be time to get a Pirate Queen?"

They all stared dumbfounded at the two brothers, except for Zoro and Sanji.

"A-Are you sure you aren't really brothers? You are just as subtle as he is. Holy damn…" Sanji said, surprised at Sabo's sudden attack.

Sabo only grinned and Luffy stared at him "I… What? Why should I want a Pirate Queen?"

Nami rolled her eyes, finding this conversation annoying for some reason. The thing she didn't realize was Zoro and Sanji were doing this on purpose to annoy Nami. Why Nami?

Apparantly, after the war Luffy had to heal for a few days in bed. Law and Chopper took great care of him and of course he survived. But during his healing days, Nami was the one constantly ready at his side. It could be just a nakama thing, so this all was just a bluff… But they were waiting for her reaction to see if it was more than a nakama thing…

"You guys do realize you are talking to an idiot who thinks babies come out of treasure chests, right?" Usopp said.

"Oh…" Sabo started, looking back at his baby brother "Maybe it's time for the talk, then."

"No, no. I bet if he has a beautiful woman, he wouldn't need the talk. She'll teach him." Sanji said, making everyone nauseous by the sudden weirdness. "But we know a lot of women. We have… Vivi-swan, Hancock-swama, Rebecca-chwan, Nojiko-"

"My sister. Really? Why not yours?"

"And we have Robin-chwan and Nami-swan, of course."

"Sure, involve me too, while you're at it." Nami added with a sigh crossing her arms under her breasts.

"But Robin is a bit old…" Usopp muttered.

Everyone looked towards Robin with shock, feeling a dark aura admit from her. She was still smiling, saying "Pardon?"

"It was a nice conversation and dinner was great, but I am going to work further." the navigator said, standing up "I invited some people for the party, so call me when it begins."

She walked away and everyone looked while she left. Luffy pouted slightly. So that was what Zoro and Sanji meant with absent...

"There she goes again..." Zoro muttered "She never takes any rest... And when she does, it is for 10 minutes."

"Imagine, you are the last one of the crew who haven't accomplished your dream yet. What would you do?" Robin asked

"I would work my ass off!" Franky answered. "Oh..." he suddenly realized.

Only now Luffy realized too, Nami was the only one who hadn't accomplished her dream yet... He frowned deeply, annoyed because she helped him with finishing his dream, but he hadn't helped her in any way... Maybe he could try and help her tomorrow after the party? He didn't know how, but he could at least try...

Everyone began to feel bad, because they now noticed it...

The crew looked up, hearing a weird beeping sound. "What is that!" Chopper asked surprised.

"Someone just entered the Island?" Franky said "It's an alarm, but I don't know if it's a visitor or an intruder..." as soon as Franky explained that, Luffy already ran downstairs. He ran to the door, wondering who it was. If it was a visitor he would be happy. If it was an intruder he could fight, and he would be happy.

Luffy opened the big stone door, smiling widely as he saw who it was. "Rayleigh!" he yelled.

"If I was an enemy, you would be dead..." Rayleigh said, seeing how bluntly Luffy opened the door. He doesn't quite yet understand what it meant to be a Pirate King...

"Shishishi, funny joke. Come on in!"

Rayleigh shook his head and stepped inside. He was quite surprised at what he actually stepped into. He got the coordinates from Nami and the instructions to where to go, but he didn't know the inside of the mountain would just look like a house. The rest of the crew, besides Nami, came downstairs.

They all welcomed him and made him feel at home.

"So I have heard about the talk you three had." Rayleigh said "It's sounds promising. Shanks already approves. He already was planning on protecting Fuusha village because of Makino and his son."

"That's great!" Luffy grinned excited.

"And I'm here a bit earlier because I had a present for you."

The crew now looked with curiosity when Rayleigh grabbed a box out of his bag, giving it to Luffy. It was quite a large box. The captain opened it and looked at what was in the box. His lips parted and he now looked at Rayleigh, who was looking back with a smile.

The others could also only stare, not sure of it was the real thing or not.

"Well, put it on." Rayleigh said, seeing Luffy wouldn't even dare to touch it.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, seeing what precious thing was in the box.

"Of course. Luffy already wears his strawhat, so why not this too?"

The Pirate King stared at it again. He gulped but he grabbed it out of the box and he pulled it on, making everyone look with mixed feelings. Admiration, nostalgia, nervousness and the sudden realness of Luffy actually really being the Pirate King.

"Holy shit." Zoro whispered. This doofus was the Pirate King.

Their attention turned to the ladder, seeing the navigator climb down. She wondered what the ruckus was about. Nami turned around and suddenly stopped in her tracks. They were all staring at her the way she was staring at them.

Luffy wore Roger's cloak...

"What do you think!" Rayleigh asked with a smile, seeing everyone was speechless. Nami just stared, but smiled after a while. The navigator walked to him and she put her hands on his collar.

"At least put your collar correctly, idiot." Nami said, straightening it with a smile. Luffy grinned at her as she stood in front of him. "It looks great!" everyone smiled at Luffy, seeing how proud he looked "It's a bit too big, but it looks good." Nami answered Rayleigh. She looked at him, but it was now his turn to stare "Uhm... Rayleigh?"

"Oh, yes!" Rayleigh answered, suddenly snapping out of it "A bit too big, yes. But maybe Luffy will still grow."

"What? He has gotten a half head taller than me. He can stop growing now."

Rayleigh didn't follow the conversation anymore and he was only staring at the two as Nami was looking at the cloak and giving advise on how she could sew it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rayleigh smiled after hearing the soft question from the first mate. "Whenever Roger put on his cloak, Rouge always straightened his collar..." he answered "I just had a flashback..."

"I see..." Zoro answered, crossing his arms.

Rayleigh looked at him and smiled. Zoro was looking kind of bored "And how does it feel to be the first mate of the Pirate King?"

"You know very well how it feels." The first mate answered with a grin "It's boring. I think the adventures and fighting are over now..."

Rayleigh suddenly laughed, making everyone look at him in shock "Over?! They just started! Everyone who wanted to be Pirate King won't rest until they do, so Luffy even has more enemies who wants to kill him until their dream comes true."

They looked with parted lips at Rayleigh, feeling as if their responsibilities just got bigger.

"Awesome!" Luffy laughed.

"Awesome?! There's nothing 'awesome' about this!" Usopp yelled, feeling another disease coming up.

"I can't wait." Zoro added with a smirk.

"I'm talking against walls here..." Usopp just gave up and lied face first into the pillows of the couch. He thought his live just begun, but it was over...

Nami stretched and rubbed her head "My break is over... Time to work further." she walked away and the crew looked at her. Rayleigh cocked an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a tensed atmosphere.

"Good luck!"

Nami stopped in her tracks and she turned around, looking at the Pirate King with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. She couldn't remember someone wishing her luck with her work... Or any support on her work on that matter.

"Good luck!" Luffy said again with a trademark grin. The tensed atmosphere was suddenly gone, as if an awkward subject just got loosened. "If you need something, give a yell!"

Nami could only stare.

"You can do it, Nami! Good luck!" Chopper suddenly added.

"Good luck, Nami-san." Brook said too.

The others smiled at her, making Nami grin and nod. She had to hide the lump in her throat and she walked to the ladder. She could do this, especially now everyone wished her luck and gave her support. She was going to finish it fast, and she would have time enough to relax!

Nami was gone and Luffy turned to his crew. "Alright guys! Let's help Nami!" he suddenly said, making the crew surprised "Sanji! Make some nice drinks and food for her! Brook, make sure she has some soothing music! Chopper, make some energy pills so she won't fall asleep! Robin, make her feel relaxed! Usopp, do something with her mikan trees! Zoro, just think of something."

"Think of somethi-"

"Sabo and Franky are coming with me. I have a great idea! And make sure Rayleigh feels at home!"

Luffy stretched his hand in front of him "We have accomplished our dreams because she led us there! Let's make sure we help her back!"

Everyone grinned and placed their hands on his "Aye, captain!"

Rayleigh smiled, seeing how pumped everyone had gotten. He could imagine making a worldmap on the right scale on a huge canvass could take a lot of time, so he was amazed how the crew was going to help her. The most amazing part was how everyone suddenly had gotten Luffy's energy...

After a while, Nami was working further on her map, but she got out of her concentration after someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She asked, confused at who it might be. Sanji opened the door, walking towards her with a tray with a cocktail and small appetizers. Nami blinked confused, especially after he put it on her desk.

"I have something to drink and eat for you. If you want more," Sanji grabbed a small bell out of his apron and he put it down "Just ring, and I'll be here for you, Nami-swan."

"T-Thank you." she said. The appetizers looked delicious.

"Brook will provide some soothing music for you through the audio tube. Don't worry, he won't sing. It will only be violin." the cook explained as he walked away and closed the door softly. Nami stared at the door confused, and the confusion got worse after she did hear some soothing violin music... She could get used to this... The navigator smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Half an hour later, Chopper visited Nami to her surprise "Hello Nami. I made something for you." he put a bottle of pills onto her desk and Nami wondered what it was "They give you renewed energy for an hour. Don't take too much too fast, otherwise you can't sleep anymore for three days, which is dangerous."

"Wow... This is amazing." Nami smiled with cheer.

Chopper smiled at the compliment. "Good luck on your map! If you need something else, just call for us."

Nami felt touched, seeing their nakama support her in every kind of way. Chopper and Nami gasped as the door opened again and especially when Zoro showed up. He put a pint of beer on her desk and he walked away again.

"What?" Nami wondered completely baffled.

Zoro closed the door after saying "Shut up, I'm trying."

The navigator looked at the small doctor, who only smiled back with a shrug "Maybe that's his way to support you?"

"Why are you guys supporting me all of the sudden?"

"Because of what Luffy said. You led us to our dreams, so we will help reach yours! And since we are all together again, we have time to do so!"

Nami stared at Chopper. She never had realized or even thought about that. Without a navigator, they never would have finished their dreams.

"Wow..." she said "Those are some strong words from that idiot..."

"We were surprised too. But I'll leave you alone so you will work further."

Nami followed Chopper with his eyes as he left. The navigator nodded to herself and worked further. Time to finish it.

After another half an hour, it started to get dark outside and Nami began to get hungry. Her eyes landed on the bell, but she didn't dare to ring it. Even though Sanji said it was alright, she still felt as if it was a bit degrading to him...

She reached for it and lift it up slightly. The bell-clapper moved a bit against the side, making a soft ring noise.

"You rang?"

Nami yelled, hearing Sanji's voice suddenly from the doorway. She turned around, grasping her hand on her heart.

"Don't scare me like that! And I hadn't even touched it yet!" his eyes went towards the bell in her hand and she noticed, but he didn't say anything _yet_ "Shut up!"

"I figured you would be hungry, so I coincidentally came in with the bell in your hand. I didn't know if you rang or not." He explained, putting it onto her desk "How is it going with the map?"

Nami looked at the plate and her stomach instantly grumbled. Only now she realized how hungry she really had become... "It's going great. I finished a lot thanks to you guys."

Sanji smiled, looking at every Island. He had some good times on them "It looks amazing... The party is about to begin, by the way. A lot of people already arrived."

"I see." she answered with a smile "I'll go on a little further and I'll come soon."

"Alright, Nami-swan." Sanji walked towards the doorway and he walked around the corner "Your turn." he suddenly said to the one in the hallway.

Nami cocked an eyebrow but her confusion dissapeard when Usopp walked inside. "Yosh! My turn!"

Nami was amused. She got beer, pills, food and drinks and now she wondered what Usopp would have. Usopp put a few orange coloured lollies and candies down on her desk. "I made candies from your mikans!" Nami stared at him, feeling her fists itch "Before you hurt me, it was Luffy's idea."

"Oh, alright! Remind me I have to kill him when I'm at the party, then!"

"Will do!" Usopp laughed, leaving again. He was in a conflict if he should warn Luffy or not...

"Thanks for the candy!" Nami yelled, hearing Usopp laugh in the hallway. She looked at them and smiled. She opened a candy wrapper and ate it, enjoying the sweet taste of her own grown mikans. Even though Usopp used her mikans without permission, she actually wasn't really mad because of all the effort everyone was putting into this.

Now Robin walked into her room and she sat down on Nami's bed with a book. Nami could only stare "You can work further. I will stay here to accompany you. You'll need it."

"I... Need it? What about the party?"

"I'm gonna join the party with you. So I will wait. And besides, I don't have any family waiting for me."

Nami cocked an eyebrow but she shrugged her shoulders either way. She took one of Chopper's pills and she worked further again. It was kind of nice knowing someone was with her... Nami occasionally heard Robin turn a new page, making her remember she was still in the same room.

After a few minutes, Franky and Luffy walked into her room. Nami turned around but her eyes widened after seeing what Franky was holding. Luffy grinned, seeing her expression.

Robin closed her book, knowing this was the cue she was waiting for.

"We went to Cocoyashi Island and I asked Gen to borrow his pinwheel." Luffy began with a grin.

"So I made a replica. And this one works automatically, so if you lift this button up, it will spin slowly." Franky said, demonstrating it.

Nami looked at the spinning pinwheel, feeling nostalgic from her times with Nojiko, Genzou and Bellemere. "Why..."

"Why?" Luffy repeated with a cocked eyebrow "Because you only visited them for one day. They miss you so I wanted to give you something to remember them by so I thought of this. I actually wanted to take the pinwheel but I think Gen would have punched me, so a replica might work."

"And I thought about the automatically spinning, so you don't need to go outside to make it spin." Franky gave it to Nami, and she took it. She looked at it but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away.

"When you're done with the map, we're going to Cocoyashi!" Luffy grinned. Nami kept looking at the pinwheel, feeling a bit speechless. Luffy turned and stared at Robin, wondering why Nami didn't say anything. Robin only smiled back.

It wasn't weird for Nami to be this quiet. One thing after another kept happening today, and after such an important object of her youth, it was normal for her to be taken aback.

Robin signed to the door and Franky and Luffy understood. Maybe she needed some time alone... They walked away, towards the door but Luffy suddenly walked back. He placed his strawhat on her head and he walked away. It always seemed to comfort her, so maybe now too.

Robin looked at Nami's back, as she was still looking at the pinwheel. "Why does he do that?"

"Do what?" Robin asked, closing her book.

"Those stupid words... And his strawhat... And the idea of the pinwheel..." she wondered, putting the pinwheel off. She put it on her desk and Robin followed every movement while watching her back. "And why does it annoy me that much."

"You know why it annoys you." Robin answered with a broad smile, but she didn't get a reaction back from her friend "So don't act stupid."

"And why are you here..."

"Because you once told me about your room on Cocoyashi Island. The room Arlong locked you in and the room you were alone. The room you had to make maps in and where you always cried." Robin explained "I didn't want to leave you alone. But I am sure those tears now aren't the same tears as back then..."

Nami rubbed the few tears away with the back of her hand. It annoyed her even more when Robin was right...

.oOo.

"Luffy-sama, where is your hat?"

Luffy turned around, seeing Hancock standing behind him. It didn't surprise him because she had been following him already all the time since the party had begun. "I gave it to-"

"Yes, Luffy- _sama_ , where is my hat?"

Luffy blinked, hearing that familiar voice. He grinned seeing Shanks standing behind Hancock. Hancock turned around slightly, seeing the red haired captain.

"I hope you didn't lose it, or you'll get into trouble."

"I didn't!" Luffy grinned his trademark grin "I gave it to-"

"Me!"

"Does everyone keep sneaking up around me..." Luffy wondered with pursed lips. He saw Nami standing next to him with a broad smile and reddened cheeks.

She looked really happy with the strawhat on her head. "I finished it."

"You finished it!?"

"Finished what?" Hancock asked, getting a bit annoyed about the closeness of the captain and navigator.

"That's great!" Luffy yelled psyched. Hancock now wasn't sure if Luffy didn't hear her or if he ignoring her… "Guys! Nami finished her map!" the captain yelled loudly, receiving cheers from places out of the crowd. Only now Nami noticed how many people actually showed up.

"That's great!" Chopper yelled happy.

"Good job, Nami!" Franky said too in his super pose.

"I'm so proud of you, Nami!" Vivi yelled, hugging her all of the sudden.

"Vivi!" Nami gasped surprised, hugging her back "I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!"

"She's staying over tonight." Robin said with a smile "I convinced her."

"Did you convince her, or scare her?" Usopp asked with narrowed eyes and pouty lips.

"What is the difference?" The archaeologist asked with a sweet smile.

The Mugiwara chaos began again now Nami and Robin joined the party. Everyone were talking to each other and occasionally yelling. Hancock asked Nami if Amazon Lily looked nice on her map, Vivi talked about the changes of Alabasta, Usopp ran away to get Kaya and Rayleigh eventually joined Shanks in watching the chaos.

"Seriously! You wear Roger's cloak! Wear it with respect, idiot!" Nami said straightened the collar again. Luffy stole his strawhat back in the process with a grin.

Hancock was about to turn crazy by their interaction, but she got out of her frustration after Shanks hummed.

"Rogue flashback?" Rayleigh asked.

Shanks nodded and Hancock cocked an eyebrow "What?" the empress asked.

"Nothing." the two ex-nakama said simultaneously with a smile. Those were some great times...

"Luffy-sama!" Hancock yelled, running back to him after she saw Nami walked away. Nami went and talked with Vivi and Robin, and she yelled soon after when she saw Kaya again. "Have you thought about it already!"

"About what?" he asked confused, especially when Hancock grabbed both his hands into hers, making him even more confused. Honestly, he didn't understand women at all... Especially Hancock was a brain-breaker for Luffy.

"Your pirate queen!"

Sanji and Zoro suddenly took a few steps closer, their ears growing hearing the subject. "What are you doing...?" Pudding asked, seeing Sanji acting all weird.

"Ssh..." Zoro said, waving his hand.

"I don't get men..." Tashigi said with a sigh. Yes, even marine's they befriended over the years were invited.

"Let me explain!" Reiju suddenly said, putting her hand up.

"SSSSH, women!" Zoro sushed. Zoro received a slap from Sanji, so Zoro noted mentally he was going to kick his ass after Hancock's and Luffy's conversation.

"Why is everyone telling me to get a pirate queen?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"Because you have to spread your legacy! You need children who can defend your title! And you need a woman in your life to give you directions!"

"Directions?"

"Yes! Someone who can help you through hardship and lead you through the future!"

"Lead me?"

"Yes, yes! The one who has the compass to your heart!"

"Compass?"

Zoro sat on the grass, crouched and holding in his laughter. Hancock was unconsciously summing a few things which described Nami, so Luffy didn't know better than it being Nami.

"Is there any woman you feel special about? Someone like me!" Hancock asked holding his hands tighter. Zoro stopped laughing and he actually paid attention again.

"Why are you two actually interested in this?" Robin asked, standing next to Zoro and Sanji.

"We have a bet. Zoro thinks Luffy is asexual. I don't think he is, now he is 23." Sanji explained. Robin smiled, as she was interested too. Pudding, Tashigi and Reiju looked with half lidded eyes. What kind of weird crew was this...?

"Special...?" Luffy repeated again.

"Yes! Special, Luffy!" Shanks suddenly said, joining the conversation. He heard what Sanji and Zoro were talking about, so he was team Sanji now. Luffy cocked an eyebrow. He really didn't get what he was talking about... How does someone know who was 'special'? "Like a woman you want to spend your life with and marry with. Someone you feel weird about when looking at her." Shanks explained. Rayleigh sighed. It was just an idiot versus another idiot... What kind of word use was this...

"Weird..." Luffy muttered.

Luffy looked at Hancock, but his eyes slowly traveled away towards Robin, Vivi, Kaya, Nojiko and his eyes stopped at the woman hugging Nojiko. His lips slowly parted and Shanks and Hancock noticed. They tried to follow his gaze, but there were 5 women standing there...

"No, no, no!" Hancock suddenly said, looking back at Luffy. Shanks was still looking at the women. "I meant me! Not someone else!"

Hancock was talking in the background, but Shanks was still thinking. He had a 20 percent chance of guessing the right one... But he could try and guess, or he could leave it at that before he would cause a second war between women on this island... Women were scary...

Shanks slowly walked away towards Zoro and Sanji and he kept looking at the women "Luffy looked towards those women... Who do you think it is?" Shanks already had a hunch, but he wasn't sure...

Zoro and Sanji now both looked. "Easy." Zoro said with a shrug, looking at Luffy and Hancock who were arguing now about a 'right' pirate queen. "Oi, Nami! I want a beer drinking contest!" Zoro yelled.

As soon as he said that, both Nami and Luffy looked up. Shanks noticed and grinned. "I wanna join, too!" Shanks said.

"Me too!" Luffy yelled, running towards Zoro.

"I'm so rich after I win!" Nami said with a grin. Zoro looked with a half lidded eye. He had to win to pay Sanji after their godawful bet... Because Sanji apparently won.

"Me too!" Hancock said, not leaving Luffy's side. She couldn't hold alcohol, but she still wanted to join. The chaos began again and the subject of the pirate queen was on hold... Until the next morning...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! How exciting! Thanks for reading guys and remember, your reviews decide the pacing of this story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank for the great reviews again! Hereby a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece**

* * *

It was the next morning and every animal on Mugiwara Island began to wake up. The citizens of Mugiwara Island hadn't slept long after the party. The party ended around 3 am and the visitors went home and the Mugiwara crew went to their beds. The party was succesful and everyone had a lot of fun.

The crew's captain slowly woke up from his slumber. His blanket lied on the other side of the room, his pillow was gone and he couldn't make any logic sense as to why his pants was hanging on his lamp on the ceiling. He turned around again, but the hunger in his belly wouldn't let him sleep again. Luffy slowly sat up and his hand shot to his head. Sure, he joined the drinking contest, but he wasn't drunk...

The captain went out of his bed and he jumped to get his pants. Him jumping and landing on the floor made the sound echoe downstairs in the kitchen.

"The captain is awake." Zoro said with a grin, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes! Time for our next bet." Sanji began, making a big egg-scramble for every crewmember. Usopp, Brook, Franky, Sabo and Chopper immediately paid attention. They were curious about the bet. "Is Luffy sexual active!?"

"Pass!" Usopp, Brook, Franky and Chopper said at the same time, slapping the air.

"I pass, too." Zoro said "So we bet against."

Sanji pursed his lips, but he noticed one person kept awfully quiet. The blonde cook immediately looked at the big brother of the captain, who was actually thinking it through "He is 23 now... So maybe?"

"See! Sabo agrees!" Sanji said, pointing at Sabo with a grin.

"I didn't say I agreed. I'm just not sure."

Luffy left his room and he scratched the back of his head. He was about to walk to the bathroom, but he saw the hatch was locked. He cocked his head, listening. He could hear laughter from a few women. The most noticeable was Nami, which made him frown. Sometimes, he kept thinking about what Shanks told him last night. Talking about Shanks, where was his strawhat?

Luffy climbed downstairs and he entered the kitchen with a yawn. His mouth closed and his eyes opened, but the first thing he was, was surprised. He saw his nakama and brother arguing? What was it about?

Everyone now looked at Luffy and they were suddenly quiet.

"Good morning, Luffy!" Sabo said with a grin "Are you sexual active yet!?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHY CAN'T YOU BE SUBTLE!?" Zoro yelled with disbelieve. Luffy only stared with owlish eyes, not getting what the hell they were talking about.

"Hinting doesn't work for Luffy! You have to be direct!" Sabo said, pointing at his little brother. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. He was too hungry for this... And the smell of eggs didn't make it better. The Pirate King looked around, hoping to see his hat... Where did he leave it...?

"Luffy, I have some painkillers and water for you!" Chopper said, putting it onto the table.

"But I wasn't drunk, how come I still have a headache?"

"Because alcohol still makes you dehydrated." Chopper explained "So take plenty of water today!"

Luffy nodded and he took the painkillers with the water. He saw Sabo, Sanji, Zoro and Franky still arguing, but this time softer than before Luffy came into the kitchen. The kitchen door opened again and now the women entered too.

"That was nice!" Nami said with stretched arms. Luffy cocked an eyebrow, seeing Nojiko, Hancock and Vivi. Did they stay over?

"Ladies, we have a new bet!" Sabo said to the women "Wheter or not Luffy is sexual active!" Luffy choked into his water. So that what it was about!

"Of course he is!" Hancock said with an enormous blush on her face. This time, Brook, Usopp and Franky choked into their water. Sanji was about to kick Luffy's ass. "I find Luffy really sexy and attractive!"

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING!" Nojiko and Nami yelled, slapping the air.

"What the hell, guys! What with these weird bets!" Nami said with a deep frown "Leave him alone already!"

"No, no. Keep going on." Robin said with her hand under her chin, thinking if Luffy was sexual active or not.

"STOP CONTRADICTING ME!" Nami yelled with an evil face. "I get it. You are all bored but go and find a new hobby!"

They all looked at her. Maybe she was right, maybe she was not... They all were quiet, until Luffy opened his mouth...

"Marines vs Pirates!"

"No!" Usopp yelled "I'm not in the mood for that!"

"I'm gonna pee and let's play after!"

Luffy ran away and the other sighed. Sanji looked at his food, but he already figured Luffy would eat everything...

"How old was Luffy again?" Nojiko wondered out loud.

"Twenty-three..." Everyone answered in unison.

"Come on, guys!" Luffy yelled, running past the kitchen door to go outside.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD!" Sanji yelled pissed.

"HOW FAST DO YOU PEE!?" Zoro yelled too, finding his captain obnoxious again.

.oOo.

Everyone was outside, not believing this was actually happening. Even Hancock, Vivi and Nojiko joined. Luffy and Franky were making a square on the ground out of wood.

"How does this game work?" Vivi asked, looking at the square. She never played much games in her childhood...

"We get divided into two groups. One group are the Marines and the others are pirates. The Marines have to put the pirates into that square, also known as the prison, but the pirates can get them out by tagging them." Robin explained "It's an easy game for most kids... We are also not allowed to use out powers because I could grab and tag everyone."

"Makes sense." Vivi said with a grin.

"Alright!" Luffy yelled loudly "Vivi, Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Zoro are in my team! We are the pirates."

"Obviously." Sanji muttered "But I'm with Vivi-chwan and Nami-swan!"

"Luffy-sama, I want to be in your team!" Hancock objected.

"You can in the next round." Luffy said.

"THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A NEXT ROUND!" Every Mugiwara yelled.

Nojiko was watching her sister and she couldn't help but smile. Nami looked honestly happy with the crew, and this was the first time Nojiko could see them like this.

"Alright. The pirates loses if everyone is caught. The duration of the game is 30 minutes. If the pirates aren't caught, the Marines lose." Franky explained, preparing a stopwatch. He hung it in a tree and waited. He pressed the start button and yelled "GO."

The pirates instantly ran away at the start sign. They all fled and hid somewhere, hoping they wouldn't be seen by the other group. Zoro hid between a few rocks, Nami and Vivi were sitting above in the trees, Luffy walked around, Sanji sat behind a few bushes and Chopper sat in a hole. Sanji craved for a cigarette, but he could lit one knowing the other team could smell it.

Brook looked around, he was tall enough to look around. The skeleton hummed 'Binks sake', but he stopped when he heard an echo. Nojiko and Franky noticed too.

Brook hummed a little more, and they heard who it was and where he was.

"Luffy is such an idiot..." They softly said simultaneously. They instantly ran behind Luffy, who yelled in shock.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND ME!"

"We heard you hum Binks Sake!" Brook yelled, running as fast as he could, which Brook could do just nicely. He was a lightweight so running wasn't a disadvantage for him.

Nami and Vivi face palmed as they saw everything happening. How could Luffy be this stupid...

"Found ya."

Nami and Vivi gasped, seeing Sabo turned upside down in a few tree branches a few meters behind them. The women jumped out of it, running away.

"Does this family only consist of monkeys!" Nami yelled, running together with Vivi.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered somewhere out of the woods.

"DON'T ACT AS IF IT IS NORMAL!"

Sabo grabbed Vivi by her wrist and she screamed as reaction. Nami ran harder trying to avoid him. The navigator ran towards a few rocks, hoping she could hide here somewhere. Someone grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to her. The pulling was so strong, she didn't even have enough time to react.

Her back hit against a rock hard chest, and for some reason she could guess whose...

"Sssh." her captain sushed. Nami did stay quiet and her breath stoked when she saw Nojiko and Brook ran past them.

"Thanks..." she whispered softly.

They stayed at the same spot, but Nami wasn't sure why, but she began to feel... Uncomfortable... She felt his chest against her back and he stood really close. Nami suddenly began to remember the bet, and now she didn't want to know the answer.

"Do you know where my strawhat is?" Luffy suddenly whispered. And only now, Nami noticed his voice had gotten heavier through the years. How could she not have noticed?

Her chocolate brown eyes focused on a green leaf, hoping she could have a different answer for him than she had... She wasn't sure if she should lie or tell the truth.

"I might have... Stolen it..."

The truth... She choose for the truth.

"What?" he whispered back.

"It's in my room. It's not broken or anything..." she explained "It's just... I like to wear it..."

That was a lie. Sure, she liked to wear it, but Hancock was about to grab it from his head and Nami didn't like it one bit. So she stole it and hid it in her room. Damnit, but what the hell was wrong with her? It wasn't like Nami to feel embarrassed over such a little thing... And she didn't know since when she felt uncomfortable being this close to Luffy.

Luffy looked at the top of her head. He remembered Nami saying how much he had grown, but only now he actually paid attention to it... An eyebrow of his cocked deeply...

"I think I need to go to Chopper..." He sudden said.

"What?" Nami turned her head slightly, looking at him from her eye corner "Why? What happened?"

"My heart is suddenly beating fast?" He wondered how that happened... The only times his heart beat fast was when he was in a fight.

Nami slowly turned around and she placed her index and middle finger on a vien in his neck. His eyes slowly widened, noticing it was suddenly beating faster.

"It's indeed fast... Maybe an upcoming fever but you never have been sick... I do think you should be checked up by Chopper." she said. She removed her fingers from his neck and he followed her movement. Did Shanks mean this with 'special feeling'?

"I think it's you?" Luffy said with pursed lips. His head began to hurt due to all the thinking. Nami looked at him with a mad frown. How was this her fault?

"Found you!" Franky yelled.

Nami and Luffy yelled in shock, and they couldn't get themselves freed from his big hands.

"Shit, shit, shit." Nami repeated. Luffy only looked with pouted lips, annoyed because he got caught in his favorite game. Franky walked to them towards the square made prison. The cyborg put them into it and the captain and navigator were only sulking on their knees.

"Luffy-sama!" Hancock ran to the 'prison' and Luffy looked at her. He had an idea. Luffy suddenly grabbed Hancock's hand. The empress was about to faint by the sudden attention from the Pirate King. Luffy placed her hand into his neck, but he pouted fast when nothing happened at all. He didn't get the same reaction as he got from Nami.

Luffy let go of Hancock's hand and he turned his head to look at the navigator, who swiftly and immediately looked away. "It is you." The captain muttered.

"What? What did she do?" Hancock wondered confused, not knowing what this was about.

"I didn't do anything! He is giving me the fault for a strange heartbeat or something!" Nami explained, pointing at the black haired man.

"Heartbeat?" Vivi asked with confusion.

"Oh?" Robin now joined the conversation, cornering the navigator and pirate king "What exactly happened?"

"I dunno. I was alone with her and my heart started to beat fast. Especially after she touched me."

"IT WASN'T ME!" Nami yelled demonic.

"How strange..." Hancock whispered, not getting why this happened. Everyone looked at Robin when she started to giggle. Nami and Luffy looked at her with an equal mad frown, feeling as if she was making fun of them.

"Oh my, I didn't know Luffy could feel like this." Robin laughed, looking at her mad looking nakama, but Luffy gradually began to look confused. What did Robin actually mean with that? "Luffy, it is lo-"

Robin couldn't finish her sentence because the whole Island suddenly began to tremble, followed with a loud bang.

"MY ISLAND!" Franky yelled panicked. Everyone looked with widened eyes, seeing smoke coming from the beach.

"Nojiko!" Nami gasped. She stood up and ran away trying to find her sister. The others also stood up and ran to where the smoke came from. A huge cannonball lied on the beach and another one got shot, heading towards the beach.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" Luffy shot the ball back towards the ship by changing himself into a huge balloon.

"Luffy-sama is so handsome." Hancock said, falling in love with him all over again.

Everyone was now at the beach, looking at the ship. Nami found Nojiko too and they were both happy they weren't harmed.

The captain of the ship finally started to tell his motive for attacking them "Mugiwara! I'm going to take away your title and kill y-"

"SHUT UP!" But Luffy didn't care obviously "YOU'RE DESTROYING MY ISLAND, IDIOT!"

"Too late!" The captain from the ship yelled. Luffy narrowed his eyes, trying to see him. But it didn't work. "My nakama are already swimming towards your Island!"

They all looked dumbfounded at the ship. Was that guy serieus?

"Alrightly..." Nami muttered, grabbing her Clima-tact. Time for some fireworks then... "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

The water conducted the electricity and they heard a lot of people scream out of the water.

"He wasn't bluffing..." Franky said dumbfounded.

"He is an idiot..." Brook now said, also dumbfounded.

"Oi, mister captain!" Vivi yelled "I don't think you can kill the Pirate King!"

"Shut up, I will kill him!" the captain yelled back

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!"

Everyone sighed with half lidded eyes, seeing Sanji turned into flames. The ladies sighed too and they decided to just go back into the mountain or sunbathe or something... Something better than this.

That captain couldn't defeat theirs, so why should they take the effort to even do anything.

"You can choose! Go away or we destroy your ship!" Luffy yelled loudly. Franky and Zoro grinned, hoping it will be the last option.

"WHAT!" the captain yelled back again.

Nami looked at the ship, and she saw it was quite a big one. Big ships meant big money... Her eyes turned into Belli signs and she grinned. The navigator skipped to Luffy and she went towards his ear, making him confused. "You could also send me to their ship so I can steal a few things..." she whispered with a smirk. Hancock looked with narrowed eyes, not getting what she was whispering.

Luffy grinned. "Alright, never mind! We will attack you!" Luffy yelled to the captain again.

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME PICK AN OPTION YET!"

"Brook, Nami, Zoro, have fun!" the pirate king said with a smirk. Brook immediately ran over the water towards the ship. Luffy shot Nami to the ship while his body worked like a catapult between two palm trees. Nami prepared her Clima-tact during the flight. Sanji helped Zoro to the ship by shooting him into the sky with his leg.

"Well, who is hungry!" Sanji asked with a grin. The rest of the nakama had quite a nice time with drinks and food, with some screaming from the ship on the background.

"IT'S A SKELETON!"

"YOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, sexy lady. Come play with me!"

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

"IT'S A DEMON WITH THREE SWORDS!"

"ONI GIRI!"

"I have cookies and chocolate." Sanji said walking around with a tray while Usopp and Luffy were making a sand castle with Chopper in it. "Who wants a cocktail?"

"WAAAAAAH!"

It took a few more minutes, but the crew was complete back on the island while the ship was leaving as fast as possible. They finally had admitted their defeat. Zoro grinned and relaxed the the sand, Nami was counting her money with Nojiko and Brook was singing and playing his violin to relax again.

"I'm rich." Nami giggled, seeing the gold and money laying in front of her.

Sabo looked at her with half lidded eyes and he shook his head "Your bounty just got removed. Are you sure you want it back again?"

"As long as I have money, I'm ok with it!"

"I'm starting with lunch. I'll see you guys in the diner room in about 15 minutes."

Luffy immediately stood up and he followed Sanji back home. The others rolled their eyes. He probably heard 'lunch' and he wasn't interested in the rest of what Sanji said anymore...

Robin was helping Usopp and Franky with the sandcastle, and Zoro was half asleep in the sand. Her eyes landed on Nami, who was still counting the money with Nojiko and Vivi. Hancock already left to rub after Luffy's ass.

"Luffy's body reacts to Nami." Robin suddenly said softly. Franky, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro looked at her with surprise. Even Zoro did even though he was almost asleep...

"Huh?" Usopp asked "What do you mean?"

"Luffy's heart beats faster whenever he is around Nami." Robin explained "I was about to tell him what it could be, but we got attacked."

Zoro looked towards Nami, who only now seemed to love her money more. "And are you gonna tell him again, or should we wait for that dimwit to figure it out?"

"I'm more curious if Nami knows what it could be..." Franky said.

Everyone hummed, looking at Nami. Nami felt eyes poke in her back, so she turned around immediately. Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Franky looked away. Zoro closed his eyes.

The navigator pouted, not liking this...

"NAMI."

Everyone, except Franky, jumped up in shock. They looked around and they saw an audio tube in the trees. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she turned to look at Franky "You even put audio tubes on the island?"

"Of course. I have to be sure Sanji can call us for dinner." he said with a shrug.

"I WANT MY HAT BACK."

Her eye twitched in annoyance. When people turned 18, that should mean people would become mature. WHY COULDN'T LUFFY?! Nami wanted to be here on the beach with her money but now she had to get that freaking hat...

The navigator stomped towards the mountain, cursing under her breath. Why couldn't he leave her alone for once? Why couldn't anyone leave her alone for once?

Nami entered the house and she immediately climbed upstairs. She walked past the kitchen towards the next ladder going to the bedrooms. Reaching to her doorknob, she immediately stopped. She had this weird feeling in her gut. Her instinct, as if something weird was about to happen...

She opened her door and she saw her captain standing and looking at the map. Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. She bit her underlip as the feeling began to feel worse.

The orange haired beauty went to her bed and she sat on the edge, looking at her staring captain. Had he even noticed her? The strawhat lied on her pillow and he hadn't even grabbed it... About that...

"Your hat is on my pillow. And apparently you just go into my room without asking so I wonder what you're _actually_ doing here."

Luffy looked at her with his owlish eyes and his eyes landed onto his strawhat after. "I... I honestly hadn't seen it there..."

"Idiot." Nami answered directly. Now she looked at the map, ignoring Luffy's pouting mouth.

"Lunch time." Sanji said through the audio tube. Nami stood up and she grabbed his hat. She put it onto his head and she turned around to walk to her door, but Luffy stopped her in her tracks.

"It is you."

Nami stared at the wall in front of her. She turned her head slightly, looking at him from her eyecorner. Nami knew it. "I'm about to plant my fist in your face if you don't stop that." Her fist began to itch. Besides that, did Luffy deliberately lure Nami to her room so he could find out it's really her? That would be too smart for Luffy...

"It's happening again, my heart is doing funny." Nami sighed deeply and she rolled her eyes. She turned her whole body around to look at him. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I know." Nami answered annoyed. "Because I'm not stupid. But again, don't say 'it's me' because it is not my fault you're feeling like this."

"You know what it is!? What is it!? Why does it happen around you?"

Her eye began to twitch slowly. She began to be annoyed. But well, Luffy even ignored lunch for this so he found it apparently important enough to spend attention to... She looked at her ceiling and she bit the inside of her cheek, not sure what to say. She did feel his owlish eyes burn into her brown ones.

"Alright." She sighed "You know what... In the six years I know you, you have never heard me say anything the same as what you are saying now. Right?"

Luffy cocked an eyebrow, but he couldn't remember she had anything wrong with her heart... "Yeah...?"

"But I still know exactly what you mean because I have the same."

"Really!"

"Yes." Nami nodded, looking at him with a frown "But the difference between you and me is I know what it is and when it happened. I also know you are the cause of mine." Luffy wanted to say something but Nami stopped it "I really need your full attention now."

Nami walked towards him and she realized she had to stand on her toes to look him in the eyes, so she didn't.

"I want you to use that gray mass in your head for once, to think really deeply. I want you to think when this all started for you or... If these are your honest feelings. I don't want you to feel this way because those guys with the stupid bets imprinted it into your head." Nami explained "Because I have the slight feeling it's the latter."

And for that one reason, the reason of it being 'fake' was the exact same reason for her to be scared and annoyed.

"So... what is it..." Luffy muttered worried, especially after Nami's pained face

"For me, it's love. I have felt it for already 6 years since you defeated Arlong." Nami explained, seeing his eyes widen. "And you are going to think through what it is for you... Maybe nothing, maybe the same."

Nami turned around again, leaving her room and Luffy alone. He frowned deeply, not knowing when the hell this happened...

He sighed and turned around, looking at the map with a pout. His onyx black eyes traced every island, but he had no clue...

Maybe Nami was right... Maybe they were fake feelings?

* * *

 **I actually hadn't planned drama, even though this is only slight drama, but because CameroRodriguez keeps trying to guess what is gonna happen in the next chapter in this story, I couldn't help but make him happy :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Amazing reviews like always and I can't stop loving them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The crew tried and act as if they didn't notice anything during the lunch, but the tensed atmosphere between Luffy and Nami was definitely present. The only ones who didn't notice were Hancock and Nojiko, but Vivi noticed too. They still made fun and Luffy still stole food, but there was something awkward.

Lunch was done and everyone went their own ways on the island. The women sunbathe on the beach, Franky and Usopp took the canonball away, Zoro trained, Chopper studied further what he had been talking about with doctor Kureha, Sanji was cleaning the dishes and Brook was making tea in the kitchen and chatting with Sanji. Hancock was searching for someone... And she had a hard time to findhim. Where could he have gone to?

The empress walked around on the island, thinking of where he could be. She ended up at the beach, seeing Vivi, Nami, Robin and Nojiko relaxing in the sunlight. Robin and Vivi lied in beachchairs, Nami lied on her stomach and Nojiko lied on her back, both on a towel.

"Have someone seen Luffy?"

Nami's eye instantly twitched with that particular question... And particular person.

"I don't know." Vivi answered, lifting her sunglasses from her nose "Have you tried the kitchen?"

"Yes, I did... I also checked his bedroom, the living room and toilet and bathroom."

"Toilet and bathroom..." Nojiko whispered with disbelieve. Privacy much?

"Just leave him alone for a while." Nami said annoyed, waving her hand to tell Hancock to move along.

Hancock cocked an eyebrow. As if she would obey that mere navigator... "You're talking all high and mighty as if you know where he is..."

"I don't even have to look at where he is, because I know exactly where he is." Nami answered, still with her back towards Hancock. The raven haired woman couldn't see her expression, but she sounded annoyed. Just as annoyed as Hancock was becoming.

"Really now? I think you are bluffing."

Nami rolled her eyes and Nojiko noticed. The blue haired sister didn't get why Nami was so annoyed... "Luffy is on the mountain, all up high and thinking. Just leave him alone."

"Thinking?" every women repeated, making Nami feel awkward and cornered.

"And leave me alone too..." She said, making Nojiko giggle.

Hancock turned around to look at the point of the mountain, seeing something red waving in the wind. Probably Luffy's cardigan. It annoyed Hancock even more, knowing Nami knew exactly where he was without even looking... "What is he thinking about?" Hancock asked.

Robin also looked at the point. The archaeologist was surprised Luffy was even capable of thinking. But she was more curious what happened for him to even think...

"Nothing, we just talked." Nami answered with a sigh. A vein throb in her forehead when someone stood in her sunlight, and she exactly knew who it was. "What!" she asked, lifting herself up with her arms.

Nojiko and Vivi looked uncomfortable. Were they going to fight...? Robin smiled and she closed her eyes. The archaeologist remembered the first time they met on Amazon Lily and the fights Nami and Hancock had. Luffy forbade them to fight again, so she knew how they fought now...

"What did you say to him? Were you mean to him again? That's the only thing you seem to be good at." Hancock said with crossed arms.

"Ha! Excuse me!? I'm mean?! Have you ever seen yourself!?"

"I'm not mean. Ask Luffy, he won't think I'm mean. Why should he, after all the love I have given him." Hancock said arrogant with her nose in the air.

Nami smiled at her stupidity. The navigator could tell Hancock what Luffy had to think about, but then she would predict a world war would come up... "I really want to throw a thunderbolt at you..."

"And I would avoid it and kick you back!"

"Ha! I hope you like the taste of my huge ass hail storm!" the orange haired said, proud of this particular new technique of hers.

Hancock and Nami were still arguing and Vivi and Nojiko looked with disbelieve. "A-are they having a mental fight?" Vivi asked.

Robin smiled and nodded "Yes, that's their way of 'fighting'. I am used to it. It's as if I'm looking at a female Sanji and Zoro. They care about each other, but they don't care."

Even while everyone was busy with their own things, Luffy seemed to be the most quiet of them all. The captain was staring at the horizon, looking at the Islands he could see from here. This place was just like Merry's and Sunny's head. The place he could relax and do what Nami told him to do. Think. Which hurt for him...

The wind blowing through his black hair made it even more relaxing for him. It was a nice warm summer breeze.

'I'm hungry...' Luffy thought. He shook his head and he took a deep breath. He needed to concentrate. Since when did he feel like this...? Since when did he, apparently, have feelings for his navigator?

Luffy pouted deeply, annoyed because he couldn't figure out his own feelings... He really couldn't remember when this happened, so maybe she was right?

"Luffy!" Someone yelled from way down. Luffy's owlish eyes traced the ground and he saw something blue. It was either Vivi or Nojiko... "I'm going home!"

It was Nojiko. Luffy thought for a second but he remembered he promised to go to Cocoyashi too. But he wasn't sure if Nami was mad at him...

Luffy stood up and he patted his butt. He jumped down to Nojiko's surprise, but he landed safely on the ground. "I'm going with you." He suddenly said "Together with Zoro." he added, pointing with his thumb at his first mate who was napping behind him.

"Noji-" Nojiko and Luffy turned around, looking at Nami. The navigator stopped in her tracks after seeing her captain, but she straightened her posture. "We have to leave now, otherwise you'll be too late back home." Nami explained "We can take Hundred Sunny and I'll take you home."

"Zoro and I are coming with you."

Nami immediately looked at her captain with a dead glare and Luffy gasped in shock "Why."

"For if something happens..." He answered with pursed lips. Nojiko looked at her Nami's and Luffy's interaction.

"What? You think I'm not strong enough?"

"Of course I do, bu-"

"But what..."

"Damnit, woman! He just don't want you to get hurt! Now shut up and let me sleep."

Nojiko, Nami and Luffy looked at Zoro - who snored again. Nami rolled her eyes. She knew that was why he wanted to come, but she wanted to hear it from him... "Alright, alright..." she said, scratching the back of her head "Go to Hundred Sunny..."

Well, Luffy was happy Nami was her stingy, mean self again... No awkward atmosphere anymore... "Zoro, come. We're going to Cocoyashi!"

"What! Why do I have to go!?"

Luffy grabbed him by his arm and he pulled his first mate up "Because you are going to sleep the whole day anyway, so just come!"

"I want to go, too!"

A chill ran over Nami's back and she turned around, looking at Hancock. Nami bit her inner cheek, having problems holding back.

"No, we only have to bring Nojiko. We'll be back soon." Luffy explained. Nami had a small mental victory dance in her head, happy she didn't have to be on the ship with Hancock.

"But Luffy-sama! I can't leave you alone with Nami!" Hancock said with a worried and pained expression. Nami sighed deeply and she put her hand on her hip. Her patience with the empress was running low...

Luffy looked from Hancock to Nami and from Nami to Hancock. "Did you fight again..." he asked with pursed lips.

"It wasn't fighting. We just had a different matter of opinion." Nami answered with a shrug.

"Indeed!" Hancock confirmed with a smile. "And because of our different opinions, I want to come too."

"No need." Luffy answered again "Just wait and I'll be back." Hancock pouted and frowned deeply, but she finally nodded. Nami and Nojiko already walked towards the docks but Nojiko couldn't help but notice Nami's mood.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nojiko asked, making Nami purse her lips more.

"Yeah... When we're on the ship... I think I might need a sisterly conversation..."

Nami opened the door to the docks, and she smiled seeing the ships drifting on the water. Hundred Sunny, a ship significantly smaller than the Thousand Sunny. A ship Franky specially made for short trips for a little amount of people. The ship exactly looked like a smaller version of the Thousand Sunny, but the interior resembled more like Merry Go.

"Well... Let's go home then." the navigator said with a grin. Nojiko smiled and nodded.

.oOo.

The ship danced on the waves for quite some time, but Nami knew they were almost at the island. The navigator kept staring at Luffy's back, wondering what he was thinking about. The captain sat on the smaller Sunny's head, looking over the horizon like he always did. Zoro was cleaning his katana's and Nojiko and Nami were a level higher, holding on to the railing. Nojiko's eyes drifted away on the horizon. She totally understood why Nami wanted to keep on sailing with the crew.

"Luffy..." Nami suddenly whispered, catching her sister's attention "He suddenly said his heart had a weird beat whenever I am close to him..." Nojiko looked up in surprise. "So I told him to really think what it meant for him... I think he is a bit absent now he is thinking so much."

Nojiko looked towards Luffy, but her attention got drifted away towards Cocoyashi Island. Her eyes widened and she wasn't the only one who noticed. Luffy abruptly stood up. There was smoke coming from Cocoyashi Island.

"Oi!"

Nami now also paid attention, hearing Luffy calling out. Her eyes instantly widened seeing the smoke. W-was Cocoyashi under attack!?

"No, no, no..." Nami whispered, shaking her head. Who could have done this... "Luffy! Zoro! Nojiko! Hold on tight!" Nami yelled, running inside. They did what they were told and a few seconds later the ship suddenly burst forward with a Coup de Burst. Luffy hold on to his strawhat, not losing his sight from the smoke.

Nojiko gasped when she saw where the smoke was coming from "The smoke is coming from 'Bellemere Care'!" Nojiko said with fear. Zoro clicked his tongue, annoyed with this situation.

The place where Arlong Park stood, was now a new building called 'Bellemere Care', an orphanage for war children like Nami and Nojiko. A place where every villager took care of the children as if they were their own. A place where children could grow and save money for their future.

A place under attack.

The ship landed onto the water, but it was still far from the coast. "Damnit." Luffy whispered. Now it was his turn. Nami showed up and she looked, but she clicked her tongue when she saw where they landed.

"Luffy, could you-!"

Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami and Nojiko and nodded "Hold on."

The two women nodded and Luffy shot them towards the Island with stretched arms. The sisters landed safely on the coast and they immediately ran towards the orphanage. Luffy's arms stretched back and he turned to look at his first mate. Zoro let the anchor go into the sea and he turned to look at his captain.

"Let's go."

Nami and Nojiko entered the smoke covered orphanage and they looked around, coughing and trying to breath. Nojiko stopped when she saw a drawing on the huge dinner table. A drawing with a Mikan on it and the initialU.

"Nami! Go outside! The children are safe!" Nojiko yelled. Nami wondered how she knew but she went outside together with Nojiko. The two sisters saw the villagers trying to put the fire off and they saw Luffy and Zoro running towards the women.

"Are you OK?" Zoro asked, looking at the fire. The fire seemed ok now, as the villagers are putting it down.

"What happened!?" Nami asked at the villagers, not asking someone in particular.

"Oh! Nami-san!" A woman with a bucket with water said "Two Fishmen were here!"

"What!?" the Mugiwara trio yelled in shock.

"They are searching in the city. I think they are looking for you!" a male villager added. Nami clicked her tongue and she immediately ran away with Luffy and Zoro behind her.

"Nami! Be careful!" Nojiko yelled after her.

The Mugiwara's ran into the village and they stopped. The village was deserted because the villagers were helping with the fire, but they couldn't find the Fishmen...

Luffy cocked an eyebrow and he suddenly avoided a water shot by moving his head a bit. Zoro and Nami noticed and they all turned around. The water shot got hit against a house, crashing the wall of a house. Nami's and Luffy's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Look who have here. Came crawling back to us?" Nami stared at them, seeing Chew and Kuroobi standing in front of them. "And the Pirate King. Now I'm afraid."

"You should be." Zoro answered, preparing his katana.

"It's good. After we defeat you, we will become pirate king, chu~."

"Still arrogant?" Nami said, grabbing her Clima-tact. Apparently, Chew didn't change at all...

"I'm ok with fighting, but let's fight somewhere else." Luffy said, cracking his fists. Chew already wanted to charge towards Luffy, but Luffy clicked his tongue "I said-" the pirate king grabbed Chew by his vest, making the Fishman gasp. Luffy shot him into the air in one movement "FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Nami, Zoro and Luffy looked at the direction he got shot too. They were quiet for a few minutes but Luffy finally opened his mouth "D-Did I actually shoot him towards Mugiwara Island?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled with disbelieve. Kuroobi was staring at Nami hitting Luffy and Zoro still staring into the sky. Did that captain really defeat his captain? Sure, it was 6 years ago, but it still was unbelievable.

"Pay attention to me or I will burn more houses!" Kuroobi yelled, standing into a fighting stance.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderbolt at Kuroobi, making him stop into his tracks.

Back at Mugiwara Island, everyone was busy with their things. Usopp was making a gadget on the beach, while Vivi, Hancock and Robin were still lying on their beachchairs. It was perfect weather to sunbathe, but too cold to swim.

The women looked up after they saw something disturb their sunlight. A bird? Everyone gasped when it landed into the sand, head first into Usopp's gadget. Usopp stared with disbelieve, but especially because that clothe style gave him a nostalgic feeling. The person finally moved, pulling his head out of the sand. Chew looked at Usopp and Usopp stared back.

"You." They simultaneously said.

Usopp pouted, looking at Chew "You broke my gadget." he said, rummaging in his bag at the same time, but still staring at the Fishman.

"Who cares! I will pay back what you did to me! Chu~"

Usopp cocked an eyebrow as he buried a bullet into the sand. "Midori Boshi: Devil."

"What!?" Chew yelled, stepping closer to Usopp.

"Midori Boshi: Devil!" Usopp repeated. A huge Venus Flytrap grew out of the bullet, grabbing Chew and ensnaring him.

"Oi!" Chew yelled mad, but the plant covered Chew's mouth. Usopp still remembered how Chew attacked.

The women looked while they were sitting on their beach chairs, and Franky, Brook, Usopp and Sanji joined to look at the chaos. Sanji was surprised, seeing who it was.

"Hi." Sanji said, walking closer. "Are Nami-swan, Luffy and Zoro in trouble?"

"Yes!" Chew yelled from under the leaf "They are alone with Kuroobi!"

Usopp and Sanji took a second to think, but their eyes soon turned lidded "Oh... So they are OK. Nothing to worry about then." Usopp worked further on his gadget and Sanji walked away again. Chew wanted to protest but he couldn't been heard. Everyone went back to what they were doing, ignoring Chew.

Kuroobi tried to stand up after some time and Nami was prepared with her Clima-tact. "Stand up. You're so cool, right? Destroying an orphanage?"

Kuroobi clicked his tongue annoyed. He hadn't expected this... He stood up and he charged forward, receiving a stretched fist into his face. Nami and Zoro looked at Luffy, who retreated his arm again "Sorry, he really annoyed me..." he said with a sigh "And besides that, today was supposed to be a good day. Getting attacked twice a day is not good."

Nami rolled her eyes with a smile. Nojiko came back running to the trio "The fire is put down! How are you!"

"We're ok." Nami said "Chew 'left' and Kuroobi is defeated." the orange haired navigator looked at the Fishman with a running thought. "Hey Luffy..." Luffy looked up at his navigator. "Could you throw him towards Mugiwara island too? Just to be sure he won't annoy us anymore."

Luffy grinned widely and he nodded. He stretched his arm, grabbed his shirt and shot him in one movement towards the same direction... Although, he thought so.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT HIM TO!" Zoro and Nami yelled in shock. Luffy looked in the air, wondering what direction it was...

"I... I don't know..."

"Alright! Stay here you two. Nojiko and I go to the kids." Nami explained. Luffy and Zoro both nodded before the two sisters ran away. Nami and Nojiko ran towards Bellemere's home, and they went to the mikan orchard.

"Umi!" Nojiko yelled "Umi, where are you!"

"Nojiko! Nami!"

They both turned around, seeing Gen behind them, standing in the doorway and breathing heavily. "The children are upstairs in your room. They are safe." Nojiko immediately went upstairs and Nami hugged Gen.

"Genzo, I'm so happy you are safe!" Nami said with a smile, hugging him.

"Good to see you back again." Gen said, patting her back. "And especially since you are smiling."

Nami snorted and she parted, hearing Nojiko say "Come, children! The pirate king is on this island! Go and find him!"

The children ran immediately downstairs, running to the village. Nami smiled widely, seeing how anxious they were to meet Luffy. There were approximately 15 children and the oldest stopped when she saw Nami.

"Nami-san!" the child yelled, running back to Nami. Nami grinned and she went on her knees, hugging the small, blonde girl.

"Umi. How are you?"

"I can tell you Umi is a smart girl." Nojiko said "If I hadn't seen her drawing with the Mikan, I wouldn't have known they were here."

"Well done, Umi!" Nami said with a grin. Gen looked at them with a smile. The roles are turned and now Nami and Nojiko were looking after orphans. Umi smiled shyly with all these compliments.

Nojiko's mikan business was turning huge because the whole Blue region wanted the high quality mikans. She first used the money to rebuild Cocoyashi and after she wanted to do something good for the children, so she built Bellemere Care.

The children helped with the mikan orchard and they were paid a normal salary. That way they could save money and make a future.

Gen couldn't help but only feel pride seep into his body when he looked at those two girls. "If Bellemere could see you, she would cry of pride." Gen said with a wide smile. Nojiko and Nami both looked at him with surprise.

"Are you suddenly getting emotional, 'Don't cry, keep on smiling'-ossan?" Nami asked with a teasing grin.

"Oi! Still show respect to your elders!" Gen said, flustered and annoyed. She still hadn't changed at all! Nami grinned and patted his shoulder.

"She would be proud of you, too!" Nami walked past Nojiko and Gen "Let's search for the Pirate King, Umi!"

Umi grinned and ran to Nami. She grabbed her hand and they walked over the sand path hand in hand.

"Hmm... That actually fits well... Nami and a child."

"Don't creep her out, Gen." Nojiko said with a laugh. "She already has a lot to handle with."

"I bet... I don't think being a nakama of the Pirate King is an easy job..."

An recognizable laugh could be heard through Gosa village and Nami already began to smile automatically. Umi let go of her hand and she ran to the other kids, who were sitting on the path, listening to Luffy who was sitting cross-legged on the table. Luffy looked up, seeing his navigator and he grinned.

"And she is my second nakama!" Luffy explained, pointing at Nami "Without her, we couldn't even survive on the sea. And Zoro and I would probably get lost every time!"

"Sure, 'probably'." Nami added, walking past the children, sitting down next to Zoro in the shade. She closed her eyes too, listening at Luffy with a smile.

"Oi!" they heard after a while. Nami and Zoro opened their eyes, seeing a male walking towards them "I don't care if you were gonna leave today, but we are going to give a party because you finished the world map."

Nami cocked an eyebrow, looking at the male with his green beanie "Two things. One, apparently Nojiko told you about my map. Two, work on your manners towards elders, Chabo."

"What?" he grinned "Cat Burglar Nami and manners?"

"He's got you there." Zoro grinned. Chabo grinned with pride, knowing he got a point. Chabo had grown a lot after 6 years. He now helped Nojiko in her business. He became loyal to her ever since she told him his life was worth living for and he shouldn't throw it away.

"Alright, alright." Nami turned to look at Luffy, who stared with owlish eyes at Chabo. "Luffy, you told Hancock you will be back today. What do you wanna do?"

The captain now looked at Nami and a grin turned onto his face "Let's party!"

.oOo.

The party was turning loud and cozy. The music was playing and the foods and drinks were passed on to each other. They were celebrating Nami's world map and they were celebrating her captain became the pirate king.

Nojiko and Chabo were walking around, trying to catch the orphans who didn't want to sleep just yet. Nami was talking with Nako on a bench and Zoro and Luffy were partying with drinks. Luffy ate almost every kind of food and he finally got a taste of the melon with ham.

Luffy walked around, trying to soothe his ears after all the noise and music. They seemed to be buzzing... It was weird. The pirate king knew where he was heading, but he didn't know he saw the same person sitting there like six years ago.

"Ossan." Luffy remarked. Genzo looked up, surprised to see Luffy again.

"Hi, pirate king."

Luffy bowed in front of Bellemere's grave and he noticed how she had gotten a new cross. The previous one was made out of a wooden cross, but this one was made out of stone. He hadn't noticed it yesterday when he was here for the pinwheel.

"I see you kept up with the promise."

Luffy sat down next to Gen "Yup." he answered with a smile. The two males kept quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable silence, staring at the horizon. "Ossan... I have a question..."

Gen took a sip of his rum, with a cocked eyebrow. The ossan hummed as reply.

"It's about Nami..."

.oOo.

The party was slowly stopping. Everyone called it a night. Nojiko went back to the house and Chabo stayed at the orphanage. They changed shift every few hours, making sure the children could sleep safe.

Nami walked around, looking into every alley and looking under every tree, but she couldn't see Luffy nor Zoro. Maybe they were lost again?

She sighed and grabbed a bottle of rum. She took a sip and her face turned disgusted. How the hell could Bellemere drink this?

Nami shrugged and walked further uphill, following the sand path. She saw the grave coming closer, and she smiled seeing someone stand in front of it. "Hi, Ge-"

That wasn't Genzo. Nami stopped in her tracks, looking at the guy with his strawhat. She cocked an eyebrow and she didn't say anything, walking closer to the grave.

Nami poured some rum onto the stone, much to Luffy's surprise. "Gen-ossan already did that. Are you trying to get her drunk?"

"She could handle alcohol very well." Nami said, now taking a sip herself but she couldn't get used to the taste. It was too strong...

She sat down next to Luffy, looking at the horizon. She could see the sun coming up slowly. They really partied long and she was tired. Nami looked around with an cocked eyebrow. "Where did Zoro go to? I couldn't find him..."

"Shishishi, probably lost."

Nami smiled, looking at the grave. She took another sip but she coughed. "No, I tried. This is disgusting. I don't get why Bellemere liked this."

Luffy took the bottle from her and he took a sip. Luffy didn't drink much alcohol so drinking something this strong was a surprise to Nami. "Blech, no! Here, enjoy." Luffy poured the rest onto the grave and Nami laughed. "Is this liquid glue?" Luffy whispered, looking at the bottle label.

Nami was staring at Luffy, who was trying to read the label "What are you doing here?"

Luffy looked at Nami surprised, seeing him the morning sun shine in her brown eyes, turning them golden. He pouted slightly at her question "Six years ago I was here too. I talked with Gen... I just wanted to visit again."

"What did you talk about with Gen?" Nami wondered curious, playing with the grass sprouts under her hand.

Luffy stared at the horizon again. "Six years ago it was about you... I promised Gen to never take you smile away." he explained with a smile. Nami looked at him expressionless, wondering where this was going... "Today it was about you, too."

"Huh?" Nami asked with a half smile, not really sure how she should react. "W-what do you mean?"

Luffy pouted slightly, feeling his heart doing weird stuff again and he suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. Was it because Nami was staring profusely at him...?

"Uhm... I talked about what you told me to do. Think about my feelings. But I wasn't sure how I should do that... Gen told me to think back about every time we spend together and that way I should figure out when I started to feel differently about you." his owlish, onyx eyes landed on her brown ones. Nami felt kind of nervous and she wasn't sure why. "So... It was here."

"Here?" She asked, not knowing if he meant Cocoyashi or this exact place.

"Yeah. When Gen told me to never take your smile away, I honestly wanted to keep up to that promise. So I think, maybe after all those years, I started to watch and protect you to make sure you were still smiling, and you and your smile just grew on me..."

Nami stared at him. She was trying to find the logic in that. Could it really be that? Like the way Luffy grew on her...? Luffy was staring at the pinwheel moving in the wind, feeling slightly relaxed he had told that.

"Ok." Nami said, rubbing her temple "But that was six years ago. How come you only realize it now? Is it because of the weird bets?"

"Maybe because I'm growing older, I'm becoming more aware of my feelings?" Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy. Were those his words? Did he find that out? "Gen said that. He could be right."

Nami sighed relieved. Gen said that. She almost thought Luffy suddenly had gotten smart. Nami now looked at the pinwheel, too.

"I hate it when Genzo is right..."

"I didn't get what he was saying, though..."

"Of course you didn't, idiot."

Both were smiling, looking at the rising sun and waiting peacefully for the new day to arrive. The new day would bring new adven-

"I have been looking hours for you two. Why did you get lost?"

"YOU GOT LOST, IDIOT!" Nami instantly yelled, looking behind her. She didn't even had to look to know it was Zoro. Luffy laughed, seeing Nami and Zoro yelling at each other.

So like I was trying to narrate before that green haired idiot interrupted; the new day would bring new adventures...

* * *

 **Because the fic is called 'New dreams and adventures'. The end.**

 **Nah, kidding. Sorry for slow updates, I'm writing on my phone and I hope to buy a new laptop soon because this is beginning to annoy me... Thanks for the amazing reviews and keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Keep it up like that, and I'll try and update faster. Like I said, you are accountable for the pacing of the story and you guys are doing a great job at that!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

The pirate king slowly opened his eyes and his onyx coloured pupils adjusted on the window, seeing a bit of sunshine come through the dark clouds. Apparently it was early in the morning, but Luffy couldn't guess what time it was. He did know he was hungry...

Luffy slowly got out of his bed and he put his pants on and he placed his strawhat on his head. Time to get something to eat...

The pirate king exited his room, walking through the hallway and he went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door, but he was surprised he didn't see anyone yet. Not even Sanji and he normally is up really early for breakfast. Luffy looked at all the barrels of mikans. Nojiko gave them the barrels as a gift. Luffy grabbed one and walked to the dinner table.

Zoro, Nami and Luffy arrived at mugiwara island yesterday morning, but Nami and Luffy nearly slept due to the party. Zoro did sleep on Hundred Sunny, so he had his fair amount of sleep. Because of this, Luffy and Nami had some sort of jetlag. Nami was probably still asleep.

While Luffy was eating his mikan, some other people downstairs in the living room were apparently already awake. Zoro, Sanji, Sabo and Robin were sitting on the sofa. Zoro was awake because he have had enough sleep. Sanji also was awake because he wanted to start breakfast but he first went and smoked outside in the morning air. Robin and Sabo have been reading all night, like they always did.

"Interesting development." Robin said with a smile, taking a sip of her coffee. The best invention Franky might have made for Robin, was putting a coffee machine downstairs.

Zoro nodded, sitting cross legged on the big sofa. Sanji was looking at the fish in the aquarium, wondering which one he should make. The big one looked good... "I can't believe you accidentally eavesdropped on them after getting lost. Getting lost... Once again..."

"Shut up." Zoro answered with crossed arms.

"I can't wait to become an uncle." Sabo said with a lopsided smile and slight blush. They all looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You're forgetting a few steps." Robin said with a giggle.

Yes, Zoro actually eavesdropped on them yesterday. He heard what they were talking about, but they weren't sure how it was going to develop now. Nami doesn't seem to be a woman who shows affection and Luffy doesn't know how to spell the word affection.

"I think we have to give them some time and let them figure this out by themselves." Robin said with a smile, taking another sip of her coffee.

Luffy finished his mikan and he figured he really needed a shower. He stood up and walked through the hallway again. He yawned and scratched his head. Looking at the hatch, he noticed it wasn't locked so he could just take a shower without any problems. He opened the hatch, closed it again and he turned around.

He blinked his owlish eyes, looking at a naked someone he wouldn't have thought to see.

"Oh! Luffy-sama!" Hancock yelled shocked, covering her body fast with her towel. Apparently, Hancock was taking a bath but she hadn't locked the door.

"Oh, sorry! The hatch was unlocked so I thought I could use it." Luffy explained, holding his hands up in defense. Luffy turned around again to go back to the hatch, but he now saw a naked someone he didn't want to see... Because of the following.

"S-Shit!" Nami yelled surprised. As soon as Nami said that, Luffy clamped his hands in front of his nose as blood dripped out of it. Nami immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it "You idiot! Now the floor is covered in blood!"

"That's not my fault! You're standing here naked!"

"THIS IS THE BATHROOM! DON'T ACT SURPRISED!" Nami yelled mad. Vivi now ran to the trio, also with a towel wrapped around her. She also had a small towel with her for Luffy's nosebleed. Hancock was watching the scene with enormous confusion. Luffy was cleaning his nose, having a fight with Nami and Nami could only yell back. Vivi was running around for more towels to clean the floor.

"Wait one second!" Hancock suddenly said, making everyone stand still "Why did Luffy-sama get a nosebleed, seeing you naked?! But why didn't he react when he saw me naked!?"

Nami and Luffy stared at Hancock and Vivi just ran around more, trying to find some towels. The couple now looked at each other, because they actually hadn't realized it themselves. A smug smile suddenly grew on Nami's lips, making Luffy gulp "Yeah, Luffy- _sama_. How come?"

"Don't act surprised..." Luffy muttered softly, copying Nami's words she had said earlier. Nami was quite astonished by his remark.

"Luffy-sama! How could this have happened?!" Hancock asked again, catching Luffy's attention again. Luffy cocked an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Nami already jumped in between.

"I bet it's the heat and humid temperature in here." Nami explained. She knew it wasn't that, but she could at least try and see if Hancock would accept it as answer. Hancock cocked an eyebrow, thinking about Nami's answer.

"Yes, that sounds more believable than what I originally thought..." Hancock muttered. Nami immediately looked at her with a mad frown. She wasn't even going to ask what Hancock originally thought, because that only would revolt into a fight...

"Yes, so you can leave now Luffy. Go to Chopper, or something."

"Chopper isn't awake yet." Luffy answered with his hand covering his nose. Nami rolled her eyes and pushed him forward to the hatch. Luffy pursed his lips, feeling at Nami was pushing him in his back. "Alright, Alright, you don't have to push me." Luffy tried to shake Nami off, but his sudden movement made her take a step back... And her towel, she loosely wrapped around herself, slid off.

This time, Luffy was standing closer than previously, making him see _everything_. As soon as he laid his eyes upon her, he passed out right at his back. Nami was frozen and she even didn't take the slight effort to grab her towel. Why would she? The only one she was hiding it for lost his conscious. Nami shivered and she looked at Hancock, feeling the dark angry aura imit from her... The empress figured it out... And it was indeed as she originally thought.

.oOo.

Luffy opened his eyes slowly and he was looking at the ceiling of the infirmary. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew he was having a headache. He frowned when he felt some dried liquid on his chest... And it seemed to be blood. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and he sat up straight in the infirmary bed.

Luffy suddenly heard yelling from behind the door, which made him hurry up and open the door. He looked. seeing Nami and Hancock yelling against each other and Robin holding them apart with growing arms... While she was casually drinking her coffee and reading a book. Vivi was looking worried, Zoro and Franky were making bets, Brook and Sanji were hoping for a catfight and Usopp and Chopper didn't care much. Luffy was only staring and he wasn't sure what he should do or what happened.

"How is it my fault Luffy got passed out after seeing me naked?!" Nami yelled angry.

Oh... Luffy understood what it was about... But why was Hancock mad?

"My body is much better than yours!" Hancock yelled "And besides that, he loves me!"

Luffy cocked an eyebrow... He did? When had he said that?

Nami had to hold herself back, because if she told her how he really felt, they would be in a war... Luffy walked towards the women, and everyone looked up.

"Luffy! How are you!?" Chopper asked.

Luffy looked at his doctor with owlish eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little bit of a headache, but I'm ok."

"Luffy-sama!" Hancock suddenly yelled, catching Luffy's attention. She ran towards the pirate king and she held both his hands in hers. "Tell me what happened! Are you alright?! You love me, right?!"

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" Luffy wondered out loud. Nami looked at Luffy wondering what he would say. She didn't really care anymore. Hancock kept blaming Nami for everything what happened and she has had it.

"The last question!" Hancock said excited.

"Which question was that?" Luffy asked, already forgetting it.

"The question if you loved me!"

"Oh, that one." Luffy said. Everyone turned to look at him "Of course, I love you." he answered, making everyone gasp and the Empress was about to pass out. Nami was about to beat his head in "And I love Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Cho-"

"No, no!" Hancock said, cutting Luffy off. Nami's anger subsided fast and everyone facepalmed. They did become interested after Hancock's question. "No, I mean if you _love_ me."

Luffy stared at her with big owlish eyes, not getting the difference between what she asked him before and what she asked him now. He looked past Hancock, looking at Nami who was trying to get his attention. Nami was making movements for him to stay quiet. He stared at her and it suddenly connected in his head. "Oh... Ooooh..." Luffy said.

Every crewmember noticed Nami's movements and only Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Sabo understood the cause.

"Well..." Luffy looked back at Hancock, thinking of what the hell he should say. Until Luffy thought back about what Shanks had told him two days ago. "Your hair looks really beautiful today." the scarred man suddenly said to everyone's surprise.

"You think so! I put a lot of attention to my hair this morning!" Hancock already lost her attention to the subject she was talking about and Luffy let out a relieved breath. The mugiwara crew were looking at him with widened eyes, not getting any of this. Hancock was still going on about her hair and Luffy carefully walked towards the couch were every crewmember was.

"That went better than expected." Luffy said with a grin, looking at Hancock who was still talking about what she did with her hair.

"How... What?" Usopp asked, wondering what the hell he just did. "And why did Nami want you to be quiet?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" Franky asked, not getting anything at all.

"Nothing, nothing." Nami answered, waving her hand. "So, you enjoyed seeing me naked again? It's like the happiness punch so it will cost ya-"

"Your eyes look really good today." Luffy muttered.

"You think so! I have a new masca- DON'T YOU DARE USING THAT ON ME!" Nami yelled, punching him right on his head. He whined in pain, but he got used to it. "Who the hell taught you something like this!?"

"Shanks did at the party. When women are annoying, we just have to compliment them and they forget what they were talking about."

"Really?" Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Franky and Sabo wondered with their hands under their chins.

Nami turned around to look at them with a devilish face "DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! I'm going to punch Shanks when I see him..."

"See, it's as if nothing happened between Nami and Luffy." Robin whispered softly with a smile. Sabo nodded, looking at how Luffy tried to compliment Nami again but he received another punch, making her even madder. It made him frown a little, because he had hoped they would, at least, act more like people who have feelings for one another... Especially if they talked about it together.

Maybe Sabo projected his experience with Koala into Nami and Luffy...

"Luffy-sama, where did you suddenly go to! I was telling about my hair!"

"I'm beginning with breakfast..." Sanji muttered, walking towards the ladder. Usopp, Franky, Brook and Zoro walked behind him. The chaos happening right now was way too early for them. Only Luffy, Chopper and Sabo were left alone with the ladies.

"Do you really think Luffy is interested in your hair..." Nami whispered annoyed and with disbelieve. How could she be this gullible...? "By the way, doesn't Amazon Lily need its Empress?"

"They will do just fine! Don't worry about it."

Nami looked with half lidded eyes. Of course, she wasn't worried. Nami just wanted Hancock to go, because she was getting worse and worse. The navigator couldn't ask her captain to send her away...

"Well... I'm gonna take a shower real fast until Sanji is done making breakfast." Luffy said, walking to the ladder. He climbed up with a yawn. Maybe he should ask Sanji first how long he is going to take making breakfast. The captain stopped in his tracks when he heard someone behind him.

"Hancock is driving me crazy." He smiled hearing her voice "I can't promise I won't fight with her if she keeps blaming me..."

Luffy turned around with a pout, looking at her. Her expression turned into a frowning one after seeing his expression.

"You know..." Nami started, walking towards Luffy who now only wore an expressionless face and owlish eyes. She was suddenly standing dangerously close to him, and his heart began to beat weird again. "I could also tell Hancock about what you told me yesterday..." Nami whispered, her big brown eyes looking at him, as if she had big puppy eyes. "I don't think she would like that... But I think if I'll come a bit closer, she might hear your heartbeat herself."

Luffy pursed his lips deeply, seeing how much she knew him now. Yes, his heart was beating like crazy and she obviously did it on purpose. But Nami wasn't sure why she was doing this. Was it because she liked to see him vulnerable? Or because she was the only one who had this kind of effect on him? Nami already was almost forgetting what she was talking about as she was standing in front of him.

She actually had to look up, as he had grown in those last few years. His hair got a tad longer and his scar seemed to be smaller too... Or maybe it only looked like that because this was the actual first time she was standing so close to him.

"Your eyes look really good today." Luffy muttered again.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes at him "I won't fall for that."

A smile now grew on Luffy's face "I mean it." Nami's eyes slightly widened at what he just said. Luffy and giving compliments in one sentence? She never would have believed it if someone told her "I just noticed now you're standing creepingly close to me."

"I'm not creepy." Nami now said with a crooked smile. How dare he call her creepy? He grinned more and Nami couldn't help but blush a little. His grin looked great like always. "J... Just go take a shower before we have to eat. The dried up blood on your chest doesn't look good."

Luffy looked at his chest and nodded, agreeing with her. He thought for a second, thinking about the bathroom and about... seeing Nami naked. Luffy stared at Nami again, but now Nami thought Luffy was creepy... Why was he suddenly staring at her?

Nami's eyes widened when she saw something on his face she never would have thought she would ever see... Luffy was blushing.

"A-A-Are you ok?" Nami asked worried, not believing what was happening. Luffy nodded slowly. His eyes travelled lower and Nami tried to find out his gaze, but it was now her turn blush. Nooooo... "Oh my Oda." she whispered.

His pupils instantly shot to hers. She kept forgetting he wasn't that 19 year old boy anymore, but a hormonal 23 year old male. They kept staring in awkwardness, until Luffy suddenly turned around and he walked to the next ladder without saying anything. Nami just stood in the hallway, speechless and flabbergasted. What the hell was that!?

"Breakfast is ready."

"WAAH!" Nami screamed, still feeling tensed all over. She turned around, seeing Sanji standing in the kitchen doorway with a questionable expression. "Oh, yeah. Haha... Luffy just went and took a shower... So..."

"Ah, I see... Do you want to wait for him? I don't mind... Actually I do, because if we eat now, we can just eat peacefully without him stealing everything." Sanji said, actually rethinking what he previously said. Sanji looked at Nami, but Nami seemed to be deep in thought. What happened just now...

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked at him and she nodded slowly. "I...I think..." Nami took a big gulp as a small blush crept on her cheeks again. Sanji cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she was becoming sick or something "I think you won the bet..."

"..." Sanji stared at Nami

"..." Nami looked away

"What...?"

"The bet..."

"I understood that... But how exactly did I win it and how exactly do you want me to kill him?" The blonde cook asked, as a red flame like aura came out of him. Nami suddenly got startled.

"No, no! He didn't so anything! He just looked at something he never paid attention to... It surprised me because he suddenly seemed... mature..." Nami explained, rubbing her upper arm.

Sanji hummed and nodded, understanding what she meant. Luffy, indeed, never paid attention to the female body, besides seeing Nami naked. Other than that, he never peeked or stared.

"So I think he is becoming interested in the female body and thus sexual... act... Breakfast was ready, right!? Great, I'm hungry!" Nami suddenly walked into the kitchen, trying to drop the subject. Sanji was thinking for a second.

This was probably turning to be interesting...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next up will be 'Royal Affairs' and 'Our little adventures'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. The only time I write fanfictions is in the subway, so it's not going fast. I don't travel much anymore with the subway because I have the oppertunity nowadays to take the car, but that fun will be over soon and I have to use the subway more often again. which means more updates. Yay!**

 **Also I am mainly focusing on my original story. But I try and update for you!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy was done with his shower, thinking once again about Nami's words. He had been thinking so many times the last few days, he was going to get creeped out by himself. The things Nami said made him think the most. He knew she was teasing him, but somehow she was right. Hancock was sticking to him and blaming Nami, but that's only because she didn't know what was going on.

So Luffy was going to be his blunt, shameless self. He was going to tell Hancock.

Luffy dried himself and he got dressed. He had gotten hungry, but he first wanted to finish this matter... Luffy walked downstairs, hearing people talk downstairs in the kitchen. His instinct couldn't tell him how it would go... And Luffy had a great instinct...

Luffy was stupid, but his instinct always saved him. Whenever they were getting into a fight, he always knew how to pick the strongest out of the badguys, fighting it to save his crew. He always knew when his nakama needed help. He knew Nami actually needed help on Cocoyashi Island, even though she had told him multiple times he had to leave. He knew Robin wanted to live, wanted to sail further with them. He knew how to get people into his crew, even though they never wanted to.

But he didn't actually know. His instinct told him.

Luffy stood in front of the kitchen door and he heard his nakama laugh and talk with each other. Was he really going to talk with Hancock if they sounded this happy with each other?

Luffy opened the door and everyone looked at him. Hancock burst out with red cheeks. "Luffy-sama! Come sit next to me! I will feed you your eggs."

Luffy's eyes glanced at Nami, but she only stared back at him with a slight pout. Huh... She looked cute like this. He wasn't going to tell her, because he didn't plan on getting beaten today. Sanji cocked an eyebrow, seeing Luffy didn't walk towards the table. Heck, he didn't even let go of the doorknob...

"Hancock... I wanna talk." Luffy said bluntly, to everyone's surprise. Hancock yelped in happiness.

The empress skipped to him and she held his hands, red blush all evading on her cheeks. "Of course, Luffy-sama! Let's talk in private!"

Luffy blinked. Maybe talking in private was a better idea... "Alright. Let's go outside." he said with his trademark grin. Nami was staring, noticing how Luffy was almost as tall as Hancock. She wasn't wearing her heels, but it's still a big difference after those 4 years. Hancock turned her head, grinning at Nami. Nami only could make a sad expression. Not because Luffy was going to talk with Hancock, but because of what kind of talk Luffy was planning... Was he going to tell her about his feelings...?

The navigator now smiled uneasy. If Luffy was going to tell Hancock that, she could better grab her Clima-Tact...

Luffy and Hancock walked downstairs, heading towards the door. Hancock couldn't wait what they were going to talk about, but Luffy was only looking around. He was searching for something.

The Empress and pirate king exited the mountain, and Luffy smiled seeing what he was looking for. Luffy put his finger in his mouth and he made it really wet. Hancock was looking with interest, wondering what he was doing. Luffy put his wet finger into a grown ear against a tree branch.

"Iek!" Robin suddenly exclaimed. The crew looked at her with widened eyes because of her surprised reaction.

"What happened?" Brook asked shocked, his tea spilled everywhere.

Robin shuddered "Luffy just put a wet finger in a grown ear of mine."

"You were eavesdropping!?" Nami asked shocked. Well, she actually should have known... The others were getting interested now too.

"Tell us everything you hear!" Usopp said excited "What if Luffy will pick Hancock as queen!"

This time everyone shuddered, looking at Nami. Nami suddenly seemed to emit a dark aura. She actually thought about it, but Luffy might be stupid enough to think he could get multiple queens... "Robin, do tell us everything you hear!" Nami now demanded. Robin giggled and nodded, thinking of a good place to put an ear.

"So, Hancock..." Luffy started, staring at her with a blank expression "There's someth-"

"You are picking me as your pirate queen!? Do you wanna marry me!?" she asked, grabbing his hands with love in her eyes.

"Nope, I still don't wanna marry you." Luffy answered flatly as ever. "But there's something I have to tell you..."

Hancock stared at him with her big, blue eyes. "Are you becoming sick?"

"No... It's just, I already picked a pirate queen." Luffy explained.

"Luffy says he already picked a pirate queen." Robin repeated with a slight gasp. Sabo had to hold his cheering back. He was becoming an uncle! Not now, but someday! The crew now looked at Nami, who was hiding her face with her hands. I...It was almost like a proposal! Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Sabo already knew Luffy liked her. But for the others, it was quite a surprise.

"Wow..." Franky said surprised, but also a bit shocked. Sure, everyone knew Luffy and Nami had feelings for each other, but no one would have guessed they also knew themselves.

Hancock hadn't said anything for a while as the gears were working in her head "I...Is it Nami?" Luffy nodded slowly as answer "But why! She never fed you, she only punches you and she is mean!" Luffy only had a lopsided smile as he kept listening to her rant "And you know what is the most annoying thing!? It always annoyed me because you always had a deeper relationship with her, than with me!" Hancock now said, stomping her foot on the ground like a small kid. "Even when she was mean all the time!"

Hancock crossed her arms and she looked at Luffy with a slight pout. Luffy frowned when her saw her lip began to tremble "I-I guess I..." His frown turned deeper when she began to hiccup. Hancock walked to Luffy and she hugged him, her face hiding in his chest. "I-I'll still try to win you over."

"I'm sorry." Luffy whispered, patting her back. He didn't know this would have hurt her this much... Well, he didn't know shit about love or feelings, so he really felt guilty. Maybe if he did know, he could brought it over a bit softer...

Hancock stepped back and she wiped her face "I will pack my stuff." She turned around and went back into the mountain as Luffy could only look... He walked behind her, but his heart sunk to his feet when he saw Nami coming downstairs. Hancock already entered the guestroom downstairs.

Nami walked to Luffy with a mad frown, and he knew he was going to die now for sure. She stopped and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Couldn't you have said it a bit nicer?" she seethed between her teeth.

"How?" he whispered back with a cocked eyebrow. Nami now frowned and pursed her lips. Well... She also didn't have experience with dumping people...

"I... I don't know. Never mind." she walked towards the guestroom, leaving Luffy dumbfounded. It was official, he would never get girls...

Nami carefully walked to the guestroom, seeing the Empress pack her stuff at her bed. Nami rolled her lips inside, wondering if she should say anything. "Say, Hancock..."

"DID ROBIN EAVESDROP!?" Hancock instantly said, turning around and looking at Nami with a deadglare. Nami shuddered in nervosity. Apparently, Hancock knew Nami heard her conversation with Luffy.

The navigator held her hands up with a slight smile in defense "Look at who is getting to know the crew well!"

Hancock frowned deeply, trying to hide her sadness. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Nami said "I can't imagine how much it must hurt... So I'm sorry."

The Empress' frown turned deeper and she turned around again to pack her bag further. She didn't say anything and Nami was wondering if she should leave her alone. "If you break his heart, I will personally kill you."

"I understand."

"Be a better wife than I am."

"Yes." Nami said with a nod "Even though you aren't his wife." she whispered the last part.

"Also, give your first daughter my name."

"Yea- WHAT? No! I'm not going to do that! You have an awful name!" Nami suddenly said, bursting out loud.

Hancock turned around, glaring daggers at the orange haired navigator "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOUR NAME IS WORSE!"

"WHAT!? NO, IT ISN'T! And for your information, my name will turn into Monkey Nami! So HA!" Nami and Hancock stared at each other for a split second, thinking about what Nami just said. "Oh, my Oda... That's even worse!"

Nami looked up with surprise when she heard Hancock laugh, but the navigator could still see her tears visibly.

"You still have to come and visit... Alright?" Nami asked. Hancock closed her bag with a 'humphf'. She turned around with a frown on her beautiful face. Nami looked away, thinking about what she should say "We are still thankful of you for taking care of Luffy. We still see you as nakama."

"So what. I have to come back again to see you all lovey-dovey with _my_ Luffy-sama?!"

Nami stared at the delusional Empress, but she couldn't hold her stare and instead snorted. Hancock felt as of Nami was making fun off her. "Luffy and lovey-dovey?" Nami burst with laughter "If you want a man who is lovey-dovey, then you shouldn't pick Luffy at all."

"Oi, you're making fun of me!" Luffy said, who apparently was listening around the corner.

"The only thing he is 'lovey-dovey' with, is with his meat." Nami laughed louder. Hancock really got annoyed, seeing how she depreciated Luffy. Luffy pouted too, until Hancock stomped her feet on the ground, catching the captain's and navigator's attention.

"Luffy-sama! Why do you even like her!" Hancock yelled mad "She is making fun of you, she punches you and she scolds at you!"

Both turned quiet and they both looked at each other. He was staring at her brown eyes and she started to feel awkward with his owlish eyes staring "Because... She's Nami."

Both ladies looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Hancock was wondering about what kind of answer that was, but Nami was just thinking about the Luffy-like answer. Nami rubbed the back of her head as she knew Hancock wasn't going to be satisfied with this.

"I'm going to the ship." Hancock sighed. She knew Nami had hypnotized him or something, because she really couldn't imagine he liked her. Hancock also really had to work on that lump in her throat and she didn't want to give the pleasure to Nami to see her cry.

Luffy and Nami looked at Hancock as she walked away. Nami suddenly slapped the back of Luffy's head, making him gasp in shock. "Well, go after her!"

"What?! Why?" The pirate king asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because she won't be satisfied until you give her an actual good reason on why you like me!" Nami explained, getting why Hancock was upset. "She haven't had a good reason on why you picked me above her. Even I don't understand why you picked me! The only way she can get closure, is if you come with a good reason!"

Luffy looked at Nami with a pout. How should he know why he found Nami more special than Hancock... The only reason he thought, was because she was Nami. "Alright, alright..." Luffy muttered with a sigh. He really didn't get women... He ran after Hancock, who was already outside "Oooi, Hancock!"

Hancock stopped and turned around with surprise.

"I'm really sorry." Luffy said again "But please, please visit again!?" he asked, hands against each other with closed pinched eyes. After a few minutes he opened one again, seeing Hancock thinking.

"Only..." Hancock began "If you can really tell me why her." Luffy stared at her, still in the same position. He knew he liked Nami, he knew when it started... But why... "I get why she likes you. I do too. But why do you like her?"

"Euhm..." Luffy whispered "I'm an idiot..." he suddenly said, making Hancock look up with a cocked eyebrow. "And Nami is a genius."

"Yes?" Hancock answered, not getting where he was going. Or getting what he was even thinking

"I'm dumb and she is really smart. I'm strong and she needs protection. She is also really smart."

"You already said tha-"

"And as soon as she brought us to the first Island, I just knew I had to keep her with us. I needed her by my side." Luffy explained. Hancock's lips slowly parted "I don't have much patience and she is sometimes really patient with me. I have too much energy and she is relaxed... Sometimes. I like her... Because she's Nami."

Hancock stared at him with parted lips, not knowing what she should say. "So, will you come and visit us with our next party?" Luffy asked.

"Alright." Hancock sighed "But I still want you to know I am very hurt, so as soon as you and Nami begin to be all like a married couple, I'm gone. But I want to be at the party for you, Luffy-sama. Because I know that would make you happy."

Luffy was taken aback at what she said. Not because of the last part, but the middle part. "Be like a married couple?"

"Yes." Hancock answered "The thing I wanted to be with you. Married. But well... I can't imagine Nami being all nice to you and kiss and hold you hand and all...

"Kiss?" The twenty-three years old asked with a tilted head.

"Well, yes. Robin told me the things married people do. Like kissing and having children. It was very interesting until I now heard you pick Nami over me." Hancock explained with crossed arms. "Now, if your brother could bring me towards Amazon Lily, that would be great."

Hancock turned around, leaving Luffy baffled. Kissing? Wasn't that when a female ate a male's face? And wasn't that the way to become pregnant? Why would he want to even kiss? He frowned deeply, walking after Hancock.

Nami was standing at the entrance of the mountain with a slight pursed lips. She had no idea what Luffy was talking about...

"Do you wanna know what they were talking about?" Robin asked, making Nami jump up in fright and surprise. The navigator turned around with a deep frown, as she could have known the archaeologist was eavesdropping once again. "They are talking about kissing." Robin's teasing smile soon turned into a surprised one as she saw something on Nami's face she would never had expected "Is the tough navigator blushing?"

"Shut up." Nami said mad, looking away with crossed arms.

"Have you never kissed before?!" Vivi now asked, suddenly joining the conversation, equally surprised as Robin.

"When should I have time for that?!" Nami asked annoyed "When Arlong locked me up or when we were fighting one criminal after the other?"

"Yeah, I see..." Vivi whispered. She suddenly looked at Nami with a grin and Nami didn't trust it for one second. "Than what is stopping you now?"

"P-Pardon!?" Nami asked shocked.

"Well, Luffy and you like each other right? So what is stopping you to take a step further?" Vivi asked again, seeing Nami's face only turn more shocked.

"W-Who says he even wants to kiss!? Who says he even knows what kissing it?!" Nami asked annoyed. Did Vivi even remember what kind of guy Luffy was!?

"Try it." Robin and Vivi now said simultaneously. Apparently Robin also forgot what kind of guy Luffy was...

"I liked you two better when you were enemies..." Nami muttered sarcastically with half lidded eyes. "Try it, they say... I think you both forgot who Luffy is..."

"I didn't forget." Robin explained with a shrug "If you hadn't noticed yet, Luffy _changed_." Vivi nodded with crossed arms and Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Because let's be honest. He is interested in you because his body reacts to you. He never used to do that. He is also talking about kissing. He never did that. He rejected a woman just now. He never-"

"Yeah, yeah." Nami said "But the main problem for me is, I keep seeing the boy. Not the man he is now. Whenever he stands next to me, I am shocked every time seeing how much he grew. I still see the guy who shoved an octopus in his pants at Skypeia-"

"What?" Vivi asked, completely baffled.

"Or the guy who got stuck with his feet in the ground, couldn't get out and drowned into the water when he said he would beat Arlong. Or the guy stuck between two buildings." Robin and Vivi were listening to her, but they both rolled their lips inside, seeing a certain pirate king standing behind Nami "It's just hard to believe that same doofus now has the same feelings I have been carrying for years and kissing him will still weird me out."

"Well, I don't want to kiss you either." Luffy said with half lidded eyes and a pout. Nami turned around with shock and Vivi and Robin hadn't seen that answer coming. "Because I don't want you to be pregnant yet."

All three women were instantly baffled.

"What?" Nami asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pregnant?" Vivi asked.

Robin, on the other hand, was interested in something else " _Yet_?"

"Yeah, if I kiss you unprotected, you'll get pregnant right?"

"AND YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY SURPRISED WHY I WON'T KISS HIM?!" Nami yelled, pulling Luffy's cheek while pointing at the other two women.

"I'm actually more surprised he said 'yet'..." Robin said with a lopsided smile.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET CHILDREN!" Nami yelled over Robin, not hearing what she just said.

"Maybe you should explain him." Zoro added suddenly to the conversation. He stood behind Robin with his pinky finger in his ear. Luffy nodded while rubbing his cheek with a pout. He honestly thought women got pregnant when men kissed them.

"I'm not going to explain him." Nami answered with crossed arms. "He should ask his father or something."

Everyone looked at Robin when they heard a soft snort coming from her "Sorry." she said with an innocent smile.

"Asking Dragon for 'the talk'..." said Sabo with a grin as he joined the conversation "That oughta be good..."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Nami said with a sigh "Let's just wave off Hancock and never talk about this again..."

The others nodded, except for Robin. She didn't agree because she wanted a few babies crawling around here... And nothing was going to happen as long as Luffy didn't get it...

The rest of the crew joined the others and they all walked to Hancock who was a few meters further at the shore. Everyone was very quiet and Nami didn't trust it for one second...

"We could also just give Luffy the talk, because I really want some cousins." Sabo whispered real softly at Robin.

A smile widened on Robin's beautiful face. "I might have an idea..." she whispered back "I'm going to stir some things up within the crew."

Sabo cocked an eyebrow, but he was sure Robin knew what she was planning. Unfortunately, Sabo wasn't here to see it...

Hancock turned around when she saw the whole crew walking towards her. Great, apparently the whole crew were going to wave at her... It made it a lot more embarrassing for Hancock since everyone probably knew Luffy rejected her.

"So, ready to go?" Sabo asked with a honest smile but Hancock's pout only turned bigger at his question.

"Alright." she nodded as everyone was looking at her. Hancock was thinking. She could either show her defeat, or she could hold her chin up with pride. She was going to choose the last option obviously. "Well, thanks for the nice days! I'll see you soon again, I guess. When is the next party?"

"The wedding."

Usopp smacked the back of Zoro's head for that wasn't an appropriate answer.

"I'll let you know." Nami said with a smile. "Knowing Luffy, it will be probably fast."

Luffy grinned with his arms behind his head and he nodded. "Probably, yeah."

Hancock gave Luffy and Nami one last look with a pout before she got on the boat. Nami felt slightly awkward and Luffy was digging in his nose with his pinky finger, not even noticing Hancock's gaze.

Sabo shook his head with disbelieve. Two women liked his little brother. The nose digging idi-

"Stop digging your nose or I'll punch you to death." Nami said as she was waiting for Hancock to depart. Luffy immediately stopped. Sabo was getting himself ready, but he couldn't help but smile at Nami's threat. Maybe Luffy really needed a stern woman instead of one being all lovely dovey. The older brother cocked an eyebrow as he thought about Koala. Alright... Maybe it ran in the family...

"Alright, are you ready, hime-sama?" Sabo asked with a smile. Hancock smiled and nodded, as she positioned safely on the boat.

Hancock looked at Nami with narrowed eyes, making the navigator slightly nervous. "Don't forget to give your first daughter my name."

"Not gonna happen." Nami answered with a smile and a sweatdrop.

"Daughter?" Luffy asked, not getting what they were talking about "You aren't pregnant yet, right?"

"Yet?!" everyone exclaimed with surprise.

Robin showed a very, rare grin "Again that very, interesting word." the archaeologist giggled.

"Let's leave." Hancock finally said with a smile. Now felt like the right time since everyone was now questioning Luffy. The only person looking at Hancock seemed to be Nami, as they gave each other an almost unnoticeable nod as goodbye. It wasn't a farewell, just a mere goodbye.

Sabo used his fruit powers to start the boat and they blasted away. Hancock held on tightly, but smiled when she heard the crew yell their goodbyes.

"She's gone." Sanji said dissapointed. Another beautiful maiden gone away. "Luffy, let's have a party tomorrow."

"She just left... You really want another party? What was her reason for leaving then?" Franky said with disbelieve.

"Let's just relax. I'm not ready for another party yet." Chopper said with a pout.

Yet...

Yet...

"Luffy!" Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Franky suddenly yelled "You want children!?"

The 'yet' made them remember again...

"Well, yeah..." Luffy answered "Why does that surprise you?"

Usopp teared up and hugged Luffy in a comical matter "My boy is growing so big. Having papa feelings and all. I remember the day he thought kissing made you pregnant."

"He still does." Vivi added with a giggle.

"WHAT?!"

The bomb has definitely burst now as everyone was yelling through each other in disbelieve, and Luffy didn't get it at all.

"Poor, poor Nami-swan... This is the exact reason you should have started something with me. That idiot can't satisfy you."

"This is unbelievable." Zoro added.

"It's time for the talk!" Brook yelled. "He should know about the magical panties!"

Nami looked with half lidded eyes at the sea in front of her, and she began to be more and more annoyed when they began about 'the talk'. She didn't mind if he actually found out, but just the idea made her shiver. The same guy who had an octopus in his pants after Skypeia. The same guy who casually picked his nose... Her face turned pale, thinking about how she just confessed to him a day ago. She didn't regret it, but thinking back about this kind of stuff still creeped her out.

"I can give him some 'Usopp-sensei Birds and Bees' lessons!"

"Let's play poker!" Nami said on a loud-enough volume for the whole island to hear. Everyone looked at Nami with surprise. Vivi knew exactly what she was planning. Trying to change the subject...

"Oh yeah, that sounds good!" Franky admitted. "Are we going to bet with money?"

"Yes!" Zoro said with a grin "And during poker, we can talk further about this."

"No. No, we can't." Nami added annoyed with beating viens.

"Why not?" Chopper asked with a pout.

Everyone was staring at Nami. "Let's just get inside, please... This is tiring and Luffy will find everything out when the time is right..." Nami answered with a sigh as she walked back to the mountain.

"Stingy..." Everyone, including Robin and Vivi, said.

"SHUT UP."

.oOo.

The ambiance at the poker-table was the same old, chaotic, mugiwara atmosphere. People yelling at each other, yelling and the delicious snacks from Sanji. The navigator was on a winning streak again, but everyone was used to that. They were mostly playing for fun nowadays.

It was slowly turning late and some mugiwara's were either already sleeping on the couch, on the ground after too much beer or sleeping with their heads on the table. Vivi was the only one smart enough to go to bed upstairs. Robin, Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were still playing.

"Why am I still playing this?" Zoro asked uninterested with half lidded eyes. "I pass."

Nami grinned, making everyone look at her with half lidded eyes. "Well, this is boring." Luffy said with a sigh, placing his cards down. Everyone could tell they already lost...

"Aw, how so? I didn't won yet!" Nami exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, I pass too." Robin said with a shake of her head, placing her cards on the table.

Sanji followed suit. "I'm going to clean the kitchen. Zoro, carry Chopper to his bed before the doctor gets sick." Sanji said, pointing at the little doctor sleeping on Zoro's lap.

"I would punch you for demanding me something, if I wasn't that tired." Zoro remarked, carrying the little doctor on his back.

"Oi, you guys haven't even seen what kind of cards I have!" Nami yelled annoyed.

"Don't care." Luffy answered with a pout while standing up.

Nami grabbed Luffy by his cardigan and she pulled him down on his seat. "Stay, or I'll kill you. I'm not going to sit here and smirk about my poker hand."

"R-Robin?" Luffy turned around to look at Robin, who was already gone. Damnit... He was alone with this poker-crazy maniak...

"See here." Nami laid down a 10, a king, an ace and a jack, all of hearts. "Tada!" she exclaimed.

Luffy looked at her cards and he ended up lifting an eyebrow in confusion. "Where is the fifth?"

"What?" Nami asked looking at her cards. Four cards "Which one do I miss?"

"The queen of hearts..." Luffy muttered confused. The pirate king now looked at her with half lidded eyes. "Did you chea-"

The captain couldn't finish his sentence because his navigator suddenly pushed a card against his lips. Funny thing was, she pushed the card against his lips with her lips, making his eyes widen in an instant. Nami parted and grabbed the card again, placing it on the table, showing the queen of hearts and thus, her complete poker hand. "Well, how about that?" she said, standing up and walking past her frozen captain. "We kissed with protection, so don't worry."

Luffy stared at the queen of hearts card, seeing the Royal Flush. How was she able to suddenly turn him this crazy? He never used to have this... Luffy placed his flustered face on Nami's Royal Flush.

Great... Nami was the poker-crazy maniak, but Luffy began to turn into the Nami-crazy maniak...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, I have had quite a lot of reviews from guests, which I can't answer. So I will do it like this.**

 **One: Yes, Luffy and Nami have confessed their feelings, but I won't change them. Only because Nami knows Luffy likes her, won't mean she thinks he is less of an idiot. He still will get the scold and punch treatment, but I haven't had scenes yet where Nami had to punch Luffy. Sure, she did in chapter one when Luffy woke Nami up, but she felt honestly guilty because Luffy just came back after three weeks of absence.**

 **They will also show _a little bit more_ affection. 'A little bit more' because I think Oda already shows enough affection in the manga itself, so I will try and stay true to that. As you might have noticed, I didn't make Luffy truly confess as in 'I like/love you', because I don't see him do it in the manga.**

 **Two: This is a point I am actually surprised about. "Luffy passing out after seeing Nami naked is really un-Luffy". "It's more something for Sanji to pass out after seeing Nami naked, but not Luffy".**

 **I would have thought you would have paid more attention to the happiness punch back in Alabasta, especially the LuNa shippers. Because... Well... Luffy DID pass out seeing Nami naked in Alabasta. Luffy passed out just as much as Sanji and just as much as Eyelashes.**


	7. Chapter 7

A new day arrived on Mugiwara Island, but throughout the night, the navigator couldn't sleep. Her sherry topaz coloured eyes focused on her ceiling, seeing it was becoming morning in her eyecorner. Nami couldn't believe she actually did that...

The woman made a deal with herself to not provoke her captain... And what did she do? She deliberately kissed him - sort off. She rubbed her hands over her face. Her mind told her to stay in bed, but her body told her to go downstairs. Especially her growling stomach told her to go out of bed.

She turned her body to scream in her pillow. What the hell did she do!? This was goddamn Luffy, the most innocent guy in the whole world! Nami sighed. She cared a lot about him but she didn't want to care.

Nami went out of her bed, not even slightly bothered with how she looked. Her hair was a mess and she just wore shorts with a tanktop. She walked downstairs, gathering courage with every step she took. The navigator took a deep breath and she opened the kitchen door. Confusion entered her mind when she only saw a few nakama. Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Chopper.

Sanji looked up, seeing Nami "Nami-swan! Your beauty is blinding this early in the morning!"

"Where's everyone?" Nami asked, walking towards a seat at the table, ignoring Sanji. Zoro smiled, as she ignored the idiotic chef.

"Brook is getting the mail downstairs, Franky is back at Water 7 working on the seatrain, Usopp went back to Kaya and Luffy and Sabo went to Drum Island." Zoro explained, but he got confused when Nami suddenly slumped her head on the table "What's wrong with you?"

"I chased him away." Nami muttered while a dark depressed aura grew over her.

"What?" Robin asked confused, closing her book "Did you fight with Luffy?"

"On the contrary." Nami whispered, scratching the piece of food from the table "I kissed him. Sort off"

The 5 minute silence got broken after the oven gave a beeping sound, indicating the food in it was done.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed. Nami felt like crying. She chased away the most important person in her life.

"When did this happen!?" Zoro asked shocked.

"After poker." Nami said, her voice muffled by the arms she was lying on "I showed my pokerhand and I threw him of guard with only showing four cards. I kissed him with the fifth card in between our lips."

"Why did you put that card in between?" Robin wondered, feeling all kind of emotions. Confused, happy, worried...

"Luffy kept crying about 'protection this, protection that'. So that was our protection..."

"That's rich." Zoro said with a grin. The first mate now looked at the cook, seeing said cook in deep thought "You are taking this awfully well..."

Everyone, excluding Nami who kept on sulking, looked at the blonde, who could only nod "I know now why Luffy couldn't eat this morning... Chopper and I thought he was turning sick."

Nami now also looked up worried with widened eyes. Luffy, the glutton, didn't eat anything?!

"And I know what kind of sickness he has after you told this, Nami." Chopper began, now being the center of attention. "Luffy is lovesick."

.oOo.

"HAHAHAHA, don't worry too much!" Shanks laughed, patting the depressed Pirate King's back. The black-haired man had his head down on the counter and Sabo ordered another soda from Makino.

"Aw, Luffy." Makino said with a smile, while she poured another drink for Sabo. The two brothers were at Partys bar, because Luffy didn't want to stay at the Island and he really needed to talk with Makino... Unfortunately, Shanks was here too and he loved teasing the lovesick Pirate King.

"I can't believe the same boy sticking a knife into his own cheek could become Pirate King and lovesick!" Shanks laughed, but Luffy's dark gloom turned darker.

"Shanks, be nice or I'll let you do the dishes." Makino seethed with a fake smile. Shanks' smile dissapeared directly and Sabo chuckled.

"Luffy, don't worry." Makino said, patting Luffy's head. "At one point, you'll get used to it. You can eat again and this feeling will turn into the best feeling you ever had." The bartender explained.

Shanks smiled, looking at Makino "Aw, Makino, how nice of y-"

"I heard people tell me about it. Never experienced it."

"Aaaaw, Makino!" Shanks now said, also with his head down on the counter.

"Kidding, kidding." Makino said with a grin. The raven haired woman looked at the Pirate King with an apologetic smile "It was bound to happen, Luffy." Luffy finally looked up with a cocked eyebrow. Shanks and Sabo also looked confused. "Look, it can't be a coincidence everyone who carries the D needs a strong spouse. Roger had Rouge, Shanks has me and look at your parents! **1** Nami is the strong woman you need in your life."

"That's true." Shanks said with a nod and crossed arms. Luffy placed his head back on the counter with a sigh. "What's troubling you?"

"It feels weird since it's Nami..." Luffy muttered. "I don't get where this is all coming from. I never had this..."

Sabo also smiled apologetic. "That's because you're the Pirate King. You always had priorities and it isn't weird you have a new one since you achieved your previous priority."

"Yeah. Your priorities now is to marry her and get children."

Luffy looked up with a cocked eyebrow, making Shanks surprised "Are you married?"

Shanks pointed at Makino, and Makino pointed at the ring around her finger. **2**

"Eh? When did that happen?" Sabo asked confused and surprised.

"Years ago." Makino answered. "After Shanks burried Ace, he came by again. Suddenly proposing and everything. His face turned as red as his hair."

"You didn't need to add that..." Shanks muttered with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed, looking at the ring. Luffy wasn't even sure if Nami wanted to get married...

Makino looked at the boy with a smile. "You know what... I'm going to do some groceries to make something good for you. As long as you guys make sure this place doesn't get trashed in the meanwhile when I'm gone."

"Take your time." Shanks said with a smile, waiting until the woman left. Just when she exited the bar, Shanks suddenly turned to Luffy. Luffy looked surprised, blinking a few times. "You almost don't talk with your father and grandpa, I'm sure as hell Dandan or Makino haven't told you either..."

"What?" Luffy asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sabo looked away with a sweatdrop. The brother might have told something to Shanks.

"We're going to have _'the talk'_." Shanks said with a grin, making Luffy shudder. W-Was that really necessary?!

After fifteen minutes, Makino arrived with a few bags with groceries. Her onyx coloured pupils fell on the three men sitting at the counter, and she swore the state of Luffy got even worse. She looked with narrowed eyes at her husband.

"Shanks. What did you do." Makino seethed. Sabo and Shanks turned their heads slightly to look at the bartender, seeing her glare daggers.

"I... I might have told him where babies come from..."

"Why did you do that! Don't you think he has enough stuff in his mind as it is!? He never uses his brain and now he uses it more than he ever did in his entire life!" Makino yelled mad, putting the bags on the counter.

"SABO!" Everyone got shocked when Nami, Robin and Zoro suddenly ran into the bar.

"Eh?" Luffy exclaimed confused "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came as quick as possible!" Nami explained, showing Sabo an unopened enveloppe with the revolutionairy wax stamp on it. Sabo looked at it confused "Hurry up, read it!"

"Eh, how cosy suddenly." Shanks said with a half smile "And here I thought of just having a guys day."

"Sorry to ruin your day, Portgas D. Shanks. **3** " Robin said in a teasing manner.

"Are we using surnames here, Nico Robin?" Shanks said with a popping vein.

Sabo opened the enveloppe, but no one got why the mugiwara crew, minus Luffy, were so exciting. Sabo looked at the letter and his eyes widened. He looked at Nami and Nami looked with a huge, shining smile. Sabo looked at the letter again, trying to grasp what it actually said. "The enveloppe was sealed close... How did you get to read i-"

"Congratulations!" Nami yelled excited, trying to change the subject.

"Nami held it against the light, reading through it." Zoro explained, sitting down at the counter. Some shrugged their shoulders, not surprised Nami did that.

"What is going on?" Shanks and Makino asked confused. Luffy didn't get it either.

Sabo looked at the letter again, rereading it. "It's a letter from Koala..." Sabo said "She is pregnant."

Makino, Shanks and Luffy were dumbfounded. Sabo was about to be a father? "That's great!" Makino said exciting, putting her hands together. "Wait here, I have some baby stuff upstairs you can take with you!"

"A-Ah." Sabo couldn't stop Makino, for she already ran upstairs.

"This is great news." Robin said with a smile. "You'd be a great father!"

"So you're gonna be a father?" They all looked at Luffy, seeing the man looking at his brother with his owlish eyes.

Sabo grinned and nodded "Yeah. You are going to be a uncle!"

A huge smile grew on Luffy's face, being excited about the news. "We have to celebrate!" Luffy exclaimed happy. Makino got downstairs again with a few stuff, like a diaper bag, stroller and baby toys. "Makino, we need beer!"

"It's 1 pm!" Makino and Nami exclaimed, but both looked surprised hearing them both say the same thing. Luffy and Shanks also looked surprised. Yes, D. man needed strong women apparently... "Look Sabo, I got these things." Makino showed them and explained it, but she stopped when she heard sounds from the baby-phone. "Shit, I'll be right back!"

Makino went upstairs again, to everyone's surprise. Zoro cocked an eyebrow, leaned forward and poured a beer for himself. Makino seemed too busy to do it herself.

"See Luffy. Sabo did that thing we talked about just now. It's not _that_ weird." Shanks said with a grin, making Sabo blush and everyone else turn confused. It suddenly clicked in Nami's head... Pregnancy and a weird thing... With all the stuff going on, Nami forgot she had kissed Luffy. Now, she also realized Shanks gave the talk... Sure, why not make it even more uncomfortable.

"Say hi!" Makino suddenly said, making Nami snap out of her trance. The navigator looked at the bartender, seeing her hold a 4 year old, red-haired boy.

"Hi." The boy said shy, waving with his little hand.

"Hello Spade-kun. Did you sleep well?" Robin asked with a wide smile. Spade buried his head in Makino's neck in shyness, but he still nodded. Makino and Robin laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Shanks, could you take him outside? Play a little." Makino asked with a smile.

Shanks wanted to nod, but Nami suddenly interrupted. "Let me!" the navigator said to everyone's surprise. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Actually, Nami just wanted to get fresh air, in the hope she wouldn't be thinking about the owlish-eyed guy sitting further away. Spade gave Nami the perfect opportunity to go outside.

Makino placed Spade on the ground, telling him he was going outside with aunt Nami. Nami grabbed his hand with a smile and they slowly walked outside. Luffy looked at Nami with a cocked head and eyebrow, seeing her talk with the little guy.

Luffy now looked at Sabo who was getting more explanation about the stroller. Shanks leaned over the counter and filled his glass with beer, but Makino saw and threw a baby toy against his head. Luffy blinked a few times and pouted afterwards, which the swordsman and archaeologist both noticed. Luffy jumped from his barstool and he went outside, causing people to turn confused.

"Did you see that?" Zoro asked with a grin.

Robin nodded with closed eyes, growing an ear somewhere.

"What happened?" Shanks wondered confused.

"Luffy is going to talk." Zoro said, taking a sip from his beer.

Makino looked with a cocked eyebrow, but her expression turned into narrowed eyes. "Zoro... I didn't pour you any beer..."

"Oops..."

"And what did you make with the clay?" Nami asked, sitting in the grass as she was watching Spade picking a few flowers for his mother. The so called aunt and nephew decided to pick a few flowers for the mother who was busy nowadays.

"I ma'e daddy's sip." Spade answered, with his slight lisp.

"Oooh, you made your father's ship." Nami said with a widened smile "That one looks nice." the orange haired said, pointing towards a flower. Spade followed where Nami pointed at, and he smiled open-mouthed seeing a beautiful flower. His short legs walked to it, and Nami couldn't help but smile.

"Nami!" The woman turned her head slightly around, looking at her captain. Great... He was the guy she was trying to avoid. She turned to look at Spade again, seeing he already picked quite a lot of flowers. "Nami, listen. Oi, Nami. Nami, Nami."

"I'm listening!" Nami said annoyed, turning around but she gasped when she saw how close he actually got. "What do you want. If it's about yesterday, I don't wanna talk about it."

"No, no." Luffy said, shaking his head "Let's get married!"

Nami's honey coloured eyes widened slowly, hearing what he just said. As soon as she finally registered what he just really, really said, a huge blush crept on her cheeks.

"W-what?!" Nami asked confused. She turned around again to see where Spade was, but he was looking at a butterfly now. Nami now looked at Luffy again, seeing him stare confused "What has gotten into you?!"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders, and Nami took a deep sigh with a roll of her honey coloured eyes. "It is just, everyone who has a child, or who are married, seem so happy. I wanna marry you too!"

"Luffy..." Nami said, rubbing her forehead "You can't just marry someone in an instance..." The navigator was glad she knew what Luffy's honest feelings were. Otherwise this would have sounded even weirder. "You just first have to try by sticking together and see if you are happy together."

"Whaat...? We are already together for 6 years and I am, sure as hell, very happy."

"Oh." Robin chuckled behind her hand, eavesdropping again. Luffy could be so blunt at these moments, but he was somehow right. The archaeologist could imagine easily how Nami's face looked like.

Nami couldn't help but smile and blush. If he was thinking so easy about this... Then why was she thinking too much about this... "Alright... But let's not marry directly. There is still a lot of stuff we're in the middle off, like preserving world peace. So when everything is done, then we will relax and marry."

Luffy grinned widely and Nami smiled back "Eh? Uncle and aunty awe getten mawied?" the captain and navigator looked at the little red haired boy standing next to them. He really was a little mini Shanks, but with the eyes of Makino. "Like pappa and mommie?"

"Hahaha..." Nami laughed awkwardly "No, no. That's going to take a while, Spade." The little boy smiled, giving the flowers to Nami. Nami took them and Spade went further, looking for more. The navigator looked at the flowers, picking the nicest one she saw a few minutes back.

"So now what?" Luffy asked, looking at the flowers. He had honestly no idea in what kind of state they were or what Nami meant with 'Trying to see if you're happy together'.

Nami put the flower behind her ear with a smile. Luffy blinked twice, seeing how beautiful the flower looked on Nami "Remember what I did yesterday with that poker card?" Luffy frowned and nodded, still feeling weird about it "That's stuff couples do. Kissing and hugging. I'd like to try that with you to see if we like it."

"Aah..." Luffy muttered. He now got what Nami meant with 'trying'.

"Without the card." Nami said with a grin, seeing the man look taken aback "I now know you had the talk, so you also now know that isn't the way to get pregnant."

"B-B-But isn't that really weird?" Luffy asked shocked "I-I mean, what Shanks told me was already weird because I pee with that thing, but knowing putting lips together is an actual thing is just-"

"You are not making this conversation any easier, Luffy." Nami said with a beating vein on her fist. Luffy gulped with a sweatdrop. Kissing Nami... It never was anything Luffy ever thought about...

"Aunty, I hav' enouf flowers!" Spade said, walking to her with more flowers.

Nami smiled seeing the kid. She stood up and patted her butt, making sure no leaves were sticking on it. "Well, let's go back then. I am hungry and I bet you are too!"

"Yeah!" Spade and Luffy said simultaneously. Luffy also stood up and he grabbed Spade, putting the kid on his shoulders. They both got to the bar fast and Nami smiled. Such an idiot... But it's her idiot...

Shanks and Makino also smiled, seeing Spade on Luffy's shoulders. "I remember I used to carry him on my shoulders." Shanks said with a smile "And now he is old enough to suddenly propose to Nami..." Makino nodded with a wide smile, feeling slightly emotional.

Luffy and Spade got into the bar and Nami followed suit. Makino patted Nami's shoulder, and the navigator didn't get it at first "Congratulations with your engagement!" Nami blushed deeply. She should have known Robin would eavesdrop... "Come on, we have to celebrate this great day. First Sabo is becoming a father, and now you two are engaged."

"I... I wouldn't call it engaged just yet..." Nami said with a fake laugh. She didn't get a ring or anything... "And besides that, Sabo's news is way more important."

"Let's just celebrate with beer!" Zoro said, raising his glass with new filled beer.

"Yosh!" Luffy said happy.

Everyone cheered, except for Makino. "Zoro! I didn't pour you a new beer!"

They all first started with a food feast and as soon as Spade went to bed, they started pouring the alcohol. They partied until late in the night. Shanks and Sabo slept knocked out on the counter and Luffy was talking with Makino. Nami, Zoro and Robin ended up playing 'go fish'.

Makino walked towards the kitchen to clean up. Luffy looked next to him, seeing Shanks sleep. Luffy's smile widened. Robin looked towards Luffy and she smiled apologetic. The other crewmembers noticed too. "Maybe we should leave...?" Robin whispered. The navigator and first mate nodded. Sanji and Chopper would be probably worried too, and Sabo was going to Koala the next morning.

"Luffy, let's go." Nami whispered. Luffy looked towards his navigator and smiled. He got from his barstool and they went outside, walking towards Hundred Sunny.

"We are proud of you, captain." Robin said with a smile. Luffy smiled softly and nodded. The atmosphere between them wasn't tensed, but also not comfortable. Nami walked next to Luffy with a frown. She grabbed his hand, making Luffy twitch from shock. Her hand felt really warm... The captain embraced the feeling of his navigator's warm hand, feeling happy.

Makino walked out of the kitchen, and she suddenly noticed the mugiwara crew was gone. She looked at the counter and her eyes widened, seeing a huge ammount of money laying on it. The bartender also saw a note saying: _I paid my treasure tab!_ **4**

"No..." Makino said shocked, but she got even more shocked when she saw Shanks. The raven haired woman ran outside, looking around... But they were gone...

Makino placed her hand on her mouth as tears ran over her cheeks. She was sad, but also happy...

 _"Luffy, would you like to eat something?"_

 _"Ok! I'll pay with my treasure once I become pirate king!"_

Makino shook her head, only now realizing it after what she saw on the sleeping Shanks... Luffy placed the strawhat back on the red-haired pirate and fulfilled his promise.

 _"This is my favorite hat, you know... When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me!"_

Luffy was the Pirate King.

* * *

 **1 - I have absolutely no idea who his mother is, but I think she will be described/shown somewhere in the manga so I just imagine it to be a strong woman. Since this story takes place after the manga, I will just add only this.**

 **2 - Makino wears a marriage ring on chapter cover 806.**

 **3 - Since we don't know Shanks' surname, I took a second to think about it. I honestly believe Shanks was Rogue's brother, making him Portgas D. Shanks. It all kinda adds up. Shanks originally went to Dawn Island to bring Ace the hat of his father, but Ace didn't want it because well... He and Roger... In the end, Shanks met Luffy and Makino and he stuck there a bit longer.** **Why was Shanks so adamant about having Whitebeard stop Ace from going after Blackbeard? And don't say it was for Luffy's sake, because that doesn't make any sense. Shanks is a pirate, and he wanted Luffy to grow stronger. He was showing genuine concern for Ace's well being. It also seems a little bit of a perfect coincidence, that two people directly affiliated with Roger has red hair, consider the rarity of Red Haired characters within One Piece. I know Shanks and Rogue's hometowns don't add up, but parents are allowed to move somewhere in between a pregnancy.**

 **4 - Chapter one, Makino gave Luffy food and drinks under the joke about him running up a "treasure tab", which he would pay back after becoming pirate king.**

 **Spade is named after Ace.**


End file.
